Crash
by PartyinmyPants
Summary: SVU fic. Olivia, Casey, Elliot, and Fin are teenagers. *Liv and Fin are adopted siblings, Cragen is father. TOTAL E/O!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

She awoke to the sound of loud beeps ringing in her ears. "Urggggg," she mumbled as she lifted her head from her pillow to glance at the clock. '6:15' the clock read. She slapped her hand down onto the top of clock and the beeping jolted to a stop. Grumbling, she rested her head back down onto the pillow. It had been two months since she had to get up this early, and she wasn't about to start today.

* * *

"OLIVIA!" The deep echo of the man's voice jolted her upwards from her bed.

"Shit!" she let out. She turned her head to the clock once more. This time it read '6:30'. "SHIT!" she repeated.

"Olivia, you were supposed to be up 15 minutes ago! You don't want to be late for the first day of your last year of high-school, do you?"

"Yeah, yeah! I'll be down in a sec, dad!" Olivia yelled back to her father. She shuffled out of bed and grabbed a pair of jeans and her favorite purple shirt that she had cut so her shoulders were exposed. It was made to be small and revealed her naval. After quickly dressing, she rushed into the bathroom to wash up and apply make up. Olivia reentered her bedroom to gather her things together for school and stopped in front of her full length mirror hanging on the closet door. _Hmmm… _she thought. _Not the best way to look on the first day of school but I guess it will have to do._ She admired herself in the mirror for quite some time. Her brown hair that was cut just under her chin had about a hundred different color highlights in them; all natural of course! Olivia had spent her summer at the beach or pool, reading until her eyes could take no more of another black letter on a white page. She looked downwards towards her breasts. They had finally grown. She pushed upwards at them and knew she would get some comment about them now that she was finally fully developed.

"OLIVIA! GET YOUR LITTLE BUTT DOWN HERE! YOUR BROTHER'S WAITING!" Her father yelled again, his voice booming through all ends of the house.

Olivia turned away from the mirror and scooped up her bag. Placing it over her shoulder she ran down the wooden staircase.

"OLIVIA!" Her father yelled for the last time.

"Jesus, Don, I heard you the first time!" Olivia was standing on the last step and turned to her father to see his reaction. She never called him by his first name; never.

"Your brother's been waiting half an hour for you to be ready to leave."

_Wait for it…_

"He's already eaten breakfast!"

_Wait for it…_

"Liv, you can't just expect me to----" Suddenly he paused.

_Gotcha!_

"Did you…did you just call me "Don"?" Olivia smiled and turned to enter the kitchen where her brother, Fin, was sitting and enjoying the show. "Since when do you call me "Don"? What happened to "Dad" or "Daddy"? You never call me "Don"!"

"Gosh _dad_, you're such a cop!" She said as she poured herself a glass of OJ. "Speaking of which, why aren't you at work?" Olivia turned to face her father who was dressed in his normal attire.

"Yeah dad," Fin chimed in. "You're not even dressed! No homicide case or something?"

Don smiled at how concerned his kids were with his work. "Nothing big today, mostly paper work. I'm going in at 7:30. Hopefully I'll be back home tonight in time to take you guys out to dinner, to celebrate of course!"

"Celebrate what? A homicide free week in NYC?" Asked Fin.

Don and Olivia laughed. "I think he meant our first day of being seniors," she corrected. "Which won't actually be a full day unless we leave right now!" She set her glass down near the sink and kissed her father on the cheek. "Bye dad," She smiled at her father who immediately smiled back after hearing his old name. "C'mon Fin," she picked up the keys to the Volkswagen. "I'll drive!"

* * *

A/N: ok so before i was stupid and didn't no how to use . but now i do. so here is an SVU fic that of which...i wrote a little while ago. one that i will NEVER finish. so sorry...ur stuck with 9 chapters. if i get ENOUGH reviews i MAY continue it...but right now im focused on my NCIS fic


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

"HONK!" roared the horn of the Volkswagen. "Move outa the way you old hag!" Olivia yelled out the window to some poor granny driving slowly in the right lane. Olivia flicked her off for driving so slow and sped ahead of her.

"LIV, SLOW DOWN!" Fin held onto the side of the car door. Liv just glared at the road ahead of her. "You didn't have any coffee this morning, did you?"

Liv frowned. Keeping her eyes on the road she let out a soft, "No."

Fin turned to face his sister. Her brown eyes looked dull and unfocused. "Should you be driving?"

"Hah! I'm fine, I'm fine."

Fin didn't look convinced.

"Really, Fin, I'm fine!"

"What ever you say, Liv. Hey, at lunch you wanna go grab some coffee at that dinner in the back of the school? I heard they had some kick ass pie!"

Olivia smiled. The thought of hot coffee tickling her taste buds could always make her happy. "Sounds good!"

* * *

They arrived at school a few minutes before the first bell. Olivia parked the car in the school parking lot. She was lucky enough to score her favorite spot, the space right next to the big oak tree. _Make out central_ she thought to herself. A heavy sigh escaped her lips. She would never admit it, but she was a hopeless romantic. In all her years spent at the high-school; not once did a boy take her to that oak tree. She shook her head. _Frustrated is not a good way to start off you day, Liv!_

"Hurry up, Liv! I wanna say hi to Alexia before classes start!" Fin called out. He was already walking up the steps. Olivia quickly followed.

"How many classes do you have with her this year?"

"Only two: gym and history."

"Hmmm…"

"It's a bummer, ya know? Last year I was lucky enough to have four classes with her! I'm gonna miss that girl!"

"Fin, it's not like she's going anywhere!"

"Yeah I know. Class is just gonna be boring without her."

Fin and Alexia had been dating since winter of last year. He normally wasn't serious about anyone but he really liked Alexia. Olivia had always been slightly jealous of them and how good they were together.

"Oh by the way, what class do I have with you again? I can't remember."

Olivia snapped out of her daze. "Umm… 5th period math, right after lunch."

"Oh that's right. I must have made myself forget. God do I hate math!"

Olivia laughed and was about to say something when suddenly a huge swarm of people came rushing by and began talking to her brother.

"Where's Alexia?" she heard him ask one of his friends.

"We though she was with you!" one of them answered.

"I heard she was sick," another said.

Fin frowned. "On the first day of school? I'll have to call her between classes I guess. God this blows!"

Olivia would have tried to cheer him up but she was being pushed out of the way by a group of girls. She sighed. Sometimes Fin seemed _too_ popular for her liking. It also disappointed her that it was him that got all the attention and not her. "Hey Fin!" she called out to him.

Fin turned away from the crowed to face his sister. "Yeah?"

"I'm gonna go find Casey, okay? I'll see you at lunch?"

Fin stepped forwards and leaned in to kiss his sister on the cheek. "Yeah okay. I'll meet you outside by the car."

As Liv walked away she could feel a couple of unfamiliar faces starring at her. _New students…_ she thought. She knew what they were thinking: "_Why did that black guy just kiss that white girl? Didn't I just overhear him talking about a girlfriend?_" She laughed at the thought. _I wonder how long it will take them to figure out we're related?_

* * *

A/N: i will be updating these quickly. R&R


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

"Olivia?"

Olivia turned around to find her best friend, Casey Novak, standing at the end of the hallway. Olivia smiled. _Just the person I was looking for!_ She hadn't seen her friend in two months. Casey's parents had taken her to Europe for the whole summer. She had almost forgotten what she looked like! Of course, it might have been the newly died, blonde hair that had thrown Liv off. "Casey! Love the hair!" She ran over to her newly blonde friend.

"Do you really?"

"Yeah! You look great blonde! Though I have to admit, I barely recognized you! I'm so used to your shoulder length, red hair. And NOW look at you! It's so much longer!"

Casey laughed. "To tell you the truth, I barely recognized _myself_ after I got it done!"

"Where in Europe did you get it dyed?" They had so much catching up to do.

"France. We only spent about a week there so the last day I decided to do something so that I would always remember the trip. I was getting sick of red anyways!"

"Well it looks lovely!" Liv reached out to play with the light hair her friend now had.

"So what did you do over the summer? I see you got tanner! Lemme guess, you went to the beach?"

"Mhm yeah," she stuck out her arm to compare skin tones. "I went to the beach with my brother and Uncle John."

"Ooo sounds fun! How is your brother by the way? I heard Alexia wasn't here today."

"He's doing well by yeah; he's pretty bummed about Alexia and all."

Casey and Liv couldn't help but smile. Fin was such a wimp when it came to his girlfriend. Casey and Olivia probably could have stood there smiling at each other, soaking up all of the lost moments, if the bell hadn't rung. Casey gave Olivia a huge bear hug and finally released her after a good long time. "I've gotta go. See you at lunch?"

"Sure thing, Case! Fin and I were gonna go to the diner. Meet you in the parking lot?"

"Sounds like a plan! Bye Liv!" Casey turned to leave but jerked her head back. "Oh I checked the roster; looks like we'll be spending 5th period together. Go math!" she said sarcastically.

Liv smiled. "So will Fin."

"Woohoo! Calc party!" Casey cheered and turned to leave.

Olivia's smiled widened. Damn did she miss that girl! Just then the late bell rang. Olivia looked up at the clock on the wall. "Oh you've gotta be shitting me!" She ran off to her English class, hoping her teacher would be nice enough _not_ to give her a lunch detention.

* * *

A/N: i will be updating these quickly. R&R


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

"Gaaah!" Olivia screamed as she slid in front of the doorway. She skidded to a stop and opened the door to her 1st period class.

The teacher was standing in the middle of the classroom, going over the rules of the class. "Glad you could join us. You're just in time for rule 3: NEVER be late for my English class!"

"I'm sorry I…I got lost," Olivia lied.

"Rule number 4: Don't try and lie your way out of things. I'm not an idiot, _Olivia Cragen_." The teacher said her name as if she was disgusted, most likely because she was. She didn't like the way Olivia was dressed. She thought it was too promiscuous.

Olivia stood dumbstruck at the teacher and turned to face the rest of the students who were quietly seated in nice, neat rows. "S-sorry," is all she could make out at the time. She was embarrassed, completely and utterly embarrassed.

"Don't apologize, sit," the teacher commanded.

"Yes ma'am." Olivia sat down in the only available seat. It was in the second to last row in front of one of the hottest and most popular guys in school, Jeff Michaels.

"Hey there, Oh-liiiv-eeee-uhhh. How ya doin' babe?" He was also the biggest jerk wad EVER.

Olivia turned around to glare at him.

"Those are some nice ta-tas you got there, baby. Grow um over the summer?" An evil grin spread across his face.

"Shove it, Michaels!"

"Mmm, I like it when you get mad. It's so _hot._" He leaned in, his face inches away from hers.

"I swear to god, Michaels…" Olivia started but was cut off by the roar of her teacher.

"Miss Cragen, _please_ turn around. I'd really enjoy _not_ talking to the back of your head!"

Olivia jerked her head around and grumbled some derogatory remark under her breath. _My mornings are going to suck this year. Great!_

* * *

For the rest of class, Olivia had to keep ignoring the snide comments Jeff was making at her. Unfortunately, his remarks on her boobs and ass were very hard to ignore. Even worse, her teacher yelled at _her_ for talking and not _him._

_He was the one being inappropriate! Why am I getting yelled at? This makes no sense!_ She had thought. So far her day was sucking.

After English, Olivia continued her day with 2nd period Science, and third period History. History was bad at first but ended up being quite fun at the end. Instead of sitting next to the male ass wipe, she was lucky enough to get a seat next to the three bitchiest girls! Anne Marie, Susan Day and Katherine Bradbury were probably the most stuck up bitches in the whole world. They were also best friends and even though they were hated by just about everyone in the school, no one ever had the balls to stand up to them. No one, except Olivia.

"Oh great! I getta sit next to the Barbie wannabes! Yippee me!" She had said when the teacher assigned her to her seat.

Anne was the first one to reply. "Well if it isn't little miss sarcastic! So nice of you to join us,_ Livy!_"

Olivia sat down next to Anne who was in front of Katherine and diagonal to Susan. "Mmm, good one there Anne! Must have taken _a lot_ of serious brain power to come up with. I'm impressed!" she shot back.

"Like Jesus Christ, Olivia! What did _we_ ever do to _you_?!" Katherine asked.

"Hmm I don't know…maybe it was the rumor I was pregnant in 9th grade. Or no wait; 10th grade, when you told everyone I smoked weed with my brother and that my father was going to get fired from his job because of it! That was much worse! And then of course there's last year when you changed all my test scores to 50% so that I failed all of my classes. The sad thing is you _almost_ got away with it!" Olivia breathed heavily. She wasn't done yet. "But really, just the fact that you're _you_, that's probably the worst thing that's every happened!"

The three girls stared at her with disgusted looks on their faces. They had all just been dissed, all _three_ of them, harshly. _And_ by an unpopular girl with only a few close friends, one being her brother. The girls were outraged.

"You can't just…you can't just go around saying whatever the hell you want, Olivia!" stammered Susan.

"Look who's talking!" Olivia turned her head down to her desk and pretended to look busy.

"Uhg! Bitch!" mumbled Susan.

Olivia just smiled. "Once again, look who's talking!" This was _too_ easy.

"Quiet down girls," called the teacher. "I don't want to have to separate you."

"Oh please _do_! You can start by moving _this one_ over in that corner." Anne pointed to Olivia as if she was a piece of trash.

The teacher looked over at Olivia who sitting quietly doing her work. She looked up at the teacher with a frown that said, "What did I do wrong?" The teacher turned her attention back to Anne and the other two. "That's a good idea. I think I will move you girls. Anne, you can go sit on the other side of the room and Susan, you can go sit over in that empty seat over on that side. Katherine you can stay here with Olivia," The teacher paused to look at the girls' disgraced faces. "I take it that's all right?"

"N-no please! We didn't do _anything_ wrong we swear! It was all Olivia!" stuttered Anne. "Please don't move us!"

"Too late, my mind is already made up. Now please go to your new seats or I'll have to get _security_ up here to move you!"

Olivia snickered as she saw Anne and Susan get up to move to their new seats.

"Thanks a lot bitch!" Katherine whispered to her.

"Right back at cha!"

* * *

A/N: i will be updating these quickly. R&R


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

"Uhg today sucks!" Olivia let out a loud growl and was thankful no one was in the hallway to hear it. She looked around for a moment just to make sure. "I guess everyone is either in a classroom for lunch or went out," she though out loud. Suddenly she stopped walking and stood in the middle of the hallway. "OH SHIT!" _Oh god that was way too loud. I better stop talking out loud. God dammit though! I totally forgot about lunch with Fin and Casey. Uhg…it's too late now. Lunch is almost half way over. Which reminds me I haven't eaten anything yet…oh god today is starting to act like a real shit hole!_ Olivia continued to walk down the empty hallway. _First everyone ignores me, and then Michaels pays WAY too much attention to me, then that whole quarrel in History…no wait, that was actually pretty enjoyable. But now THIS. I hate missing lunch and I'm also totally disappointing Casey and Fin! Could this day get ANY worse?!_

Just as she turned the corner her question was answered. A loud BAM! was all it took for her to realize that someone else must have been turning the corner on the opposite side; someone who was bigger and stronger than her, most likely a male. She winced in pain that was shooting up and down her back. The cold floor of the hallway was a horrible place to lye. Olivia kept her eyes shut as she thought to herself about what had just happened. _Ow. My god this hurts. I'm practically pinned down on the floor by some…some…_ She opened her eyes to examine the person on top of her and found herself starring up at a light brown haired boy with piercing blue eyes. He was looking straight at her with a deep amount of red crossing his face.

"I-" He began after what felt like a life time.

"You can get off of me now."

The boy's face changed from mesmerized to shock. "Oh god, oh god! I'm so sorry!" He quickly jumped off of her even though he really didn't want to. "Um," he looked down at Olivia and noticed she hadn't moved at all. "Here," he reached out his hand. "Let me help you up."

Olivia glared up at him and shot up by herself. She was now sitting on the tiled floor. "I can get up by myself just fine thanks!"

The boy let out a quiet chuckle. _Is this girl stubborn or what?_

Olivia kept her glare and stood up, turning her head up a bit to stare directly into his eyes. "What's so funny?"

"Huh? N-nothing! Nothing's funny!"

"That really hurt you know!"

The boy snickered. "I know."

"Then why are you laughing?!"

He stopped and instead just smiled at her. He couldn't help it.

"Next time, watch where you're going. You could have knocked me unconscious!" She studied his appearance for a second and noticed he was in fact much bigger than her and very well built. _He's actually not that bad looking…_she thought.

"You should do the same. It wasn't completely my fault you know!" He wasn't about to lose this fight, no matter how pretty the girl was.

"Oh don't give me that! It might be okay if I knew who you were but I don't. So it's not my fault, it's yours!"

"Does that even make sense?"

"It does if I say so!"

His smile widened. _This girl is something else!_ "Fine then; I'm Elliot. There, you know who I am so now it's not my fault!"

"Hmm…nope. It's still your fault!"

"What?! How?"

"I forgot to mention that you have to know who I am too. If you did then it wouldn't be anyone's fault, just a simple accident!"

He looked at her as though she were crazy. He kinda liked that though, her being different. "Well then, introduce yourself!"

She looked up at him and smiled. It was the first smile he saw on her and boy did he LOVE it. His face became beat red again. "I'd rather not. It's funnier if it stays your fault."

"What? This is so unfair!"

"Suck it up, be a man!" She scooted past him and he turned to face her.

"It's really not fair if you know my name and I don't know yours!"

She turned her head to glance at him. "And it's really none of your business to know!" She smiled once more and continued walking, this time making him blush on purpose. _Oh this guy is just too much! _

_

* * *

_

A/N: i will be updating these quickly. R&R


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

Olivia walked into her math class. Lunch was over and she knew that Fin and Casey were going to kill her for not remembering to come to the diner. She took a seat next to Casey who was sitting behind Fin.

"Olivia Cragen... do you know how HURT I am right now?!"

"Casey Novak I am SO sorry!"

"Hey! You better apologize to me too Olivia!" came Fin.

"Fin I'm sorry. But I'm sorrier for Casey. I get to see you everyday Fin, I haven't seen Casey in for EVER!"

"That's right! Your sister loves me more than her own brother! Haha I WIN!" Casey turned back to Olivia who was laughing. "You! This is NOT over! You owe me big time sistah!"

"Casey, Casey, Casey…I have a PERFECTLY good explanation for all of this!"

"You do?" said both Casey and Fin.

Olivia smiled and leaned forward to whisper something into Casey's ear.

"No! No way! You did NOT! Oh my god, OLIVIA CRAGEN YOU DOG!" Casey said somewhat excitedly.

"What?" Fin was so confused right now. "What did she do?"

Olivia leaned back into her seat with an embarrassed look on her face as Casey just giggled quietly.

"Oh come ON! Tell me, what did she do?"

Casey wouldn't have answered anyways but was lucky enough to be saved by the sound of the bell ringing and the door opening and quickly shutting. The whole class looked to see who was a second late to class. It may have been the first day but since they were seniors, they shouldn't be getting lost in the school.

"You're late---" said the teacher waiting for the student to state their name.

"Elliot Stabler." He said.

Olivia looked up with big brown eyes and couldn't believe it. _That's him…that's THAT Elliot!_

"I'm sorry I'm late. I'm new to the school and it's much bigger than my old one." The teacher nodded and directed him towards his seat. It just so happened to be right behind Olivia's. He turned to Casey and smiled.

"Where was your old school?" Casey asked him. _He's cute!_

"Oh well actually I just moved here a few weeks ago from Chicago so you wouldn't have heard of it."

"Oh I see. So what brings you to New York?"

"My father's work. He got reassigned here."

"Really? What does he do?" Casey was interested in him probably only for the fact he was ridiculously good looking.

"He's a cop. Pretty lame, I know."

"Haha well I wouldn't say that…" she looked over at Fin who was minding his own business and then over at Olivia. Her face was bright red and tilted downwards at her desk. "Liv are you okay?"

Liv shot her head up from her desk and turned to her left. "Yeah I'm fine. Really I swear!"

Casey studied her and realized why she was blushing. She raised an eyebrow at her friend indicating that _he_ was the reason for her bright red face and awkwardness. Olivia responded by nodding her head ever so slightly.

Casey smiled and turned back towards Elliot. _This is him, isn't it? This is the guy that bumped into Liv. Lucky her!_ "Hey, so Elliot, have you met Olivia?"

Olivia's face turned 10 times redder and she stared at Casey as though she had just been hit by a bus. "CASEY!" She wasn't happy, not one bit.

Elliot faced Olivia and smiled. He had realized who she was from the moment he walked in and was now ever so happy that he learned her name. "Guess it was just an accident now, huh?"

Olivia turned around and looked him straight into his bright blue eyes. She tried to fight back a smile but couldn't. "I guess so."

Casey was confused. She had NO idea what was going on._ Only one way to find out!_ She scribbled something down onto a lined piece of paper and threw it at Olivia's lap. Liv opened it up and read it to herself.

_Liv-what is going on? It's him isn't it?_

Olivia quickly responded and tossed the note back to her friend.

_Yes it's him. Inside joke I guess? I'll tell you later!_

Casey smiled, wrote, and tossed the note BACK to Olivia.

_Ur lucky. He is cuuu-UUUUte!_

Olivia scribbled some more words and tossed it back to Casey. But it would be the last time any of them saw the note again because the teacher rushed over and scooped it up off of Casey's desk.

"Let's see, what do we have here?" The teacher unfolded the note and stood in front of the classroom.

_Oh GOD!_ Liv thought. _She is NOT going to read it out loud…is she?!_

The teacher cleared her throat and then began to read the note allowed. "'…It's him isn't it? Yes it's him. Inside joke I guess? I'll tell you later!'" Suddenly the teacher stopped and stared at the two girls. An evil grin spread across her face. "Here's the good part class, listen up! 'You're lucky, he is cute!'" The class started to giggle as they stared at Olivia and Casey. The girls blushed and so did Elliot. He figured it was him they were talking about. "Oh no class I'm not done! It gets even better!" The teacher stared directly at Olivia as she read the last words. "'I know right? Best moment of my life. Lol.'" The class now roared with laughter, all except Olivia, Casey, Fin, and Elliot.

"Oh god" Olivia mumbled as she placed her head in her hands. _Worst. Day. EVER._

"Liv I'm SO sorry. I should have waited to talk about it." Casey whispered to her friend. Olivia just let out a muffled grumble.

"Psst. Casey, what is this all about?" Fin whispered behind him.

"Shh! Nothing, it's no big deal!"

"Oh I think it is! What's going on?"

Casey just shook her head and Fin knew that he should just let it go for now and so he turned back around.

Olivia felt someone lightly tap her shoulder but didn't turn around, knowing that _he_ was right behind her.

"You know you really shouldn't worry about it. People tell me I'm cute ALL the time!" Elliot was just trying to make everything better. He didn't like seeing people upset over the tiniest of things.

"I'm sure they do." Olivia kept her head down.

"Hey," He pulled on her shoulder, facing her towards him. "It's no big deal, okay?"

"What ever you say," she turned her head back towards her desk. She didn't feel like talking to him right now, let alone anyone else.

Elliot sat there quietly for a few more minutes until he couldn't take it anymore. _This is not the way I wanted to start off a new school year!_ "Olivia."

She turned in her seat reluctantly.

"I like that name. It's very pretty, it suits you."

"Thank you," she said quietly. _At least he's trying to make me feel better. Even though he is kind of failing at it…_

"You know if you really liked me all you had to do was say so."

_Oh yeah, definitely failing!_ "You're insane. It was just a joke," she countered.

"Then how come you're so upset?"

"I am NOT!" _Oh god please don't push it. _She could feel the tears beginning to form but fought hard to hold them back.

Elliot noticed her struggling to do so and cursed himself for making her feel even worse. "Hey I tell you what, how about I make this all up to you after school by taking you out somewhere? Say…dinner?"

_Is he…trying to ask me out? _ "I thought you just moved here? How would you know where to take me that isn't a crap shoot?"

Elliot laughed at her choice in words. "True. I guess you'll just have to tell me where to take you, huh?"

_He is! _"Umm, okay. As long as you're paying!"

"Deal. I'll pick you up at 8?"

"You don't know where I live…"

"You don't know where I live either."

Olivia smiled. He was making her feel much better. Her mood had completely changed from unhappy to excited and fearless. _Ahh, old Olivia, welcome back!_ She thought. "I have an idea." She turned to face Fin who was looking at her rather unpleasantly. He had been listening to their conversation this whole time and didn't like the idea of his sister going on a date with a boy of whom she had just met. "Fin?"

"Yes Olivia?"

"What are you doing after school?"

"Walking to Alexia's house. Why?"

"No reason. How are you getting home?"

"Cab. Again, why?"

"Again, no reason!" She turned back to her desk and wrote something on a piece of paper. This time, she was much more careful as she tossed it behind her so it landed on Elliot's desk.

Elliot opened up the crumpled piece of paper and sighed in awe as he read it to himself.

_I've got my car. We can drive to my house and then from there figure out what to do. Sounds good?_

Elliot smiled and leaned forward to whisper into Olivia's ear. "Sounds good," he repeated.

* * *

A/N: i will be updating these quickly. R&R


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

The whisper had been loud enough to be heard, but soft enough to make Olivia melt. She could feel his breath on her skin and almost wished to feel his touch on her ear. _He was pretty close_ she recalled. _Only a few centimeters away…_ The thought made her blush.

"Olivia?" the sound of her brother's voice ended her day dream.

She turned around to face him. He was standing by their Volkswagen. "I thought you were walking to Alexia's house? I have plans you know!"

"Yeah I am."

"Good." She leaned against the car and smiled thinking about the plans she had.

"Olivia?"

"What is it now Fin?" she was annoyed he was still here.

"What kind of plans?" He pestered.

"Plan plans. Now go, he'll be here any minute."

"_He?_"

Olivia sighed. "Yes, _he_. I do hang out with boys you know."

Fin frowned. He knew it was true, but he still hated the idea of it. "Is it that knew guy? In our math class? El-"

"Elliot." Olivia finished. "Speak of the devil…" She noticed Elliot walking out the backdoors into the parking lot only to stop and look around for his new friend. "ELLIOT! OVER HERE!" she called out to him.

He smiled as he jogged down to her. "Hey," he looked at Fin. "I didn't know we were having company." He said a little disappointed.

"Who Fin? Oh no, he was just leaving." She pushed her brother out of the way towards the sidewalk. "Weren't you Fin?"

"What? Oh…yeah. I'll see you later tonight." He kissed her on the cheek and walked away grumpily. He didn't like this Elliot kid.

Olivia opened the car door and slid into the driver's seat. "You coming?"

Elliot smiled shyly and slid into the passenger's seat. He looked over to the sidewalk to find Fin starring them down. "Your boyfriend doesn't seem to like me very much."

"My who?" Olivia started up the car.

"Your boyfriend. That black guy that you just sent away."

"Wh-FIN?! You think FIN is my boyfriend?!" She turned to Elliot and started cracking up.

"Well yeah I mean…he did kiss you. Wait, why are you laughing? Am I missing something here?"

Olivia continued to laugh and began to tear up because of it. "Fin is my BROTHER you idiot!"

Elliot looked like a deer in the headlights of a car. "…What?"

"Fin isn't my boyfriend. He's my brother!" She whipped a tear from her face.

"But he's…" Elliot stopped, not wanting to seem rude.

"Black?" Olivia stopped laughing and just smiled.

"Um…y-yeah."

"He was adopted."

"Oh! That makes MUCH more sense." Elliot smiled. He was happy that she didn't have a boyfriend.

"I am too you know." She pulled out of the school parking lot and drove down the street which was flooded with traffic.

"You are too what?"

Olivia paused for a moment. _Do I really want to tell him? It'll just cause questions that I won't want to answer._

"Olivia? What are you too? Black? A man?" he joked.

Olivia laughed. "Yeah, I'm just like Fin; a black man!"

"I knew it! You couldn't fool me! I was on to you from the very beginning!"

"I'm starting to wonder whether or not I should keep laughing or slap you?"

He smiled and looked her in the eyes. "What are you really?"

Olivia paused again before saying the words she had never told anyone else besides Casey. "Adopted. Both me and Fin." _And now come the questions…_

"Oh, okay. When?" was question one.

"When I was 9. Fin was adopted a few months after me. On my birthday actually." _That question wasn't so bad._

"Cool." Elliot smiled but his face then became serious again. "How come?"

_Fantastic! The one question I hate to answer, to even think about none the less!_ She scrunched up her face and kept her eyes on the road.

There was a long fall of silence until Elliot piped up and broke it. "Who else knows?"

"Casey."

"That's it?"

"I don't…I don't have a lot of friends. She's the only one I can trust."

"But now I know…"

Olivia sighed. "Yup."

"Does that mean you trust me too?"

She turned up to face him and noticed his yearning face. "I…I guess so." It was more of a question than a statement.

He smiled and placed his arm around the back of her head rest. "You wanna know something personal about me now?"

"Mmm, yes please!"

Elliot continued to look into her eyes as a sign that he was completely serious. "My mother's crazy."

"Wh-what?! Yeah right, I'm sure you're just saying that cuz she bugs you sometimes!"

Elliot frowned. "No I'm…I'm totally serious. She's um…"

"Elliot," Olivia stopped the car. They had been talking for so long that they hadn't even noticed they had arrived at her house. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to. I understand."

He looked at her and she realized he might as well be crying right now. He didn't look happy, not one bit. "…Bipolar," he finally managed to get out.

"R-really?"

"Yeah. She has good days and bad. You know how it is." Elliot looked at her and frowned again. "Well…I guess you don't actually."

"No I do. I do get it. My mother was like that too." Olivia hopped out of the car in silence. _This is getting way to personal. I don't want to scare him off with my childhood or anything._

"She was?" Elliot quietly got out of the car and walked around to join her on the sidewalk.

"Yeah. Well, she wasn't crazy. Not in that way at least."

He followed her up the steps to her front door. "What way then?"

Olivia began to open the door but then stopped as soon as she heard the question leave his lips. She lowered her head in embarrassment and slowly pulled open the door. "I'd rather not say…"

Elliot placed his hand on her shoulder as a sign of comfort. "Okay, you don't have to if you don't want to." _Lemme guess, it's the reason she was adopted?_ He thought.

* * *

A/N: i will be updating these quickly. R&R


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

"So…this is it!" She slipped through the front door with Elliot not far behind her. "La casa de Cragen, bienvenidos!"

Elliot laughed at her poor Spanish accent. "Very nice!" He looked around the room and noticed that it was most likely a living room. It was decorated with hardwood floors, a small blue carpet underneath a wooden coffee table, and two leather couches. There was also an old rocking chair near the corner of the table, just in front of the fire place. "How long have your parents owned this house?"

"Parent," she corrected. "My dad's owned this house I guess for about 14 years. But it's hella old! Like there are seriously 90 year olds who come back every few years to admire their old home. It's kinda creepy!"

"Damn. That is weird." He felt like exploring the old home and so he continued to walk into different rooms. There were very few doors on the first level.

"That's the kitchen, dining room, dad's office, bathroom, closet…" Olivia pointed out the different rooms on the first level. "This floor is kind of boring. Just your basics."

"No I like it. It's got a very antique look to it. Very…cozy!"

"Pshh…more like lame! This house is so boring." Olivia motioned for him to come up the stairs. "Here I'll show you the upstairs!"

Elliot quickly followed her up the stairs to the second level of the house. "Whose room is that?"

"Fin's. And next door is my father's. And that's Fin's bathroom. Trust me, don't use it!"

Elliot laughed. "I'll keep that in mind." He turned and pointed to another room this time with no door. "What's in there?"

"Computer. That of which we rarely use. Only to use the printer. And there's also some random books filled with crap."

"Hah. What kind of books?"

"Oh I don't know… 'Solving Homicides 101' and 'How to be the Best Father'," she joked.

"What?"

Olivia smiled and turned to face Elliot. "My dad's a detective for Manhattan Homicide."

"Ah. And the 'How to be the Best Father' book?"

"Oh that one was totally just made up!" Olivia paused. "…I think." Elliot and Olivia both shared a smile and a laugh until Liv spoke up. "Hey you wanna see my room?"

Elliot blushed. "Wha-what? Uh yeah sure if you don't mind." _We're going to her room?_

"Yeah sure why not? My room's kick ass anyways!" She said as she ran up the small flight of stairs. "I've got the whole third story to myself, see?"

"Oh dude, that's so cool!"

"I know right? Here," Olivia pushed open a door on the right and turned on a light to reveal a room with a pull out bed, TV, and a few too many video game systems. "Up for some classic Mario?"

Elliot eyed the original Nintendo that was placed on top of the PlayStation3 and Wii. "Holy shit, you have the old Nintendo? I always wanted one of those!" He grabbed one of the controllers and sat down on the bed.

Olivia laughed. "Of course I have the old Nintendo! How else do you expect me to play Super Mario Bros 3?" She took a seat beside him after grabbing the second controller. She turned on the TV and clicked the START button on the Nintendo. "I see you've picked Mario."

"Um yeah, only because he's the bomb!"

"Hah! I beg to differ my friend! Luigi gets all of the ups and other cool shit!"

"Yeah but Mario gets the whistle!"

Olivia looked over at Elliot and raised an eyebrow. "Touché my friend, touché."

The game started and they played for what seemed like hours, taking breaks in between to get snacks and drinks, and of course use the restroom (but not Fin's!). Once they had finally beaten the first world, Elliot sent them to world 7.

"Ah fuck man; I can never beat these levels!" Olivia yelled at the TV after having Luigi lose all his lives and die.

"Heh and I thought you were a pro!" Elliot laughed and took her controller. "Here let me do it!" After about three deaths, Elliot finally had the levels beat.

"Dude what the fuck! How the hell did you do that so quickly? I thought you said you didn't have this game!"

"I don't but I played it a lot at my old friend's house," he triumphed.

"You had friends?" Elliot shoved Olivia playfully which just caused her to shove back. "Didn't your father ever teach you not to hit girls?"

"Didn't _your_ father ever teach you to be polite to the ones you love?"

"Since when do I love _you_?" She glared at him.

"Okay fine, maybe not _love_ but you definitely like me more than just a friend."

"My god you're insane!" She turned her head away from him so he wouldn't see the lie on her face."

"Come on, admit it! You like me!"

She could feel him staring her down. "Do not!" she stuttered.

He turned her head back to him with a lift of his fingers. "Do too," he whispered. They were inches apart and he could feel her breaths begin to quicken. _She's nervous _he thought. _I wonder when the last time she did this was…_ He leaned in closer and noticed she had closed her eyes and kept her head still.

His lips were barely touching hers when the door bell rang and three loud knocks were thrown at the front door. The booms echoed up to the third floor and Elliot paused in his movement. "Oh you've got to be kidding me," she said as she scrunched up her face and finally opened her eyes to look to the side, away from Elliot. She stood up, leaving Elliot on the bed alone. "If that's Fin I'm going to kill him!" She walked out of the room and began to walk down the stairs.

More knocking was heard. "Olivia?" Elliot called to her.

"Stay up here. I'll be back soon enough." He sighed as he watched her gallop down the stairs out of sight.

"Who is it?"

"Munchies with the lunchies…well…dinner actually! Open up Livy!" came a voice from outside the door.

She opened the door and stood shocked when she saw her Uncle, John Munch, standing in the vestibule with a large brown paper bag. "Uncle Munch, what a surprise! What on earth are you doing here?"

"I thought you might be hungry so I bought us some Chinese!"

"But it's not even dinner time!" _Plus I've got an extremely hot boy waiting for me in the guest room up stairs, if you don't mind!_

"Liv…it's passed 6:30…this is normally what we call dinner time!"

"What?!" She grabbed her Uncle's wrist and looked at his watch. "Oh my god! I had no idea it was already this late!"

"Olivia this isn't very comfortable and you're gonna make me drop the food…" Munch sighed.

"Oh right," she let go of his arm. "Sorry."

"Here I'll just put this in the kitchen." He began to walk forward but was stopped by a very nervous Olivia.

"No!"

"No?"

"N-no, I'm sorry Uncle Munch but I'm kind of busy right now…"

"Ooo? Hot date?"

"MUNCH!"

"Well why else you would---" He was cut off by the sound of a younger male's voice coming from upstairs.

"Olivia? Can I come down yet?"

Munch and Olivia turned upwards to the stairs to find Elliot waiting at the top, peering downwards.

"Ooo, hot date indeed!" John smirked at the young boy.

Both Olivia and Elliot blushed. "Shit…" she whispered.

"Go on Livy, aren't you going to introduce me to your boyfriend?"

"He's not my boyfriend!"

"I'm not her boyfriend!" they both said simultaneously.

"Right right, of course." He walked into the kitchen and set down the food. "Will your _friend_ be joining us Livy?"

She sighed. "Elliot, do you mind if my uncle joins us for dinner?"

"N-no, not at all!" He rushed down the stairs and followed Olivia into the kitchen. _Yes, yes I do in fact! Way to ruin a good moment Uncle "Come on Livy; let's go eat some dinner, shall we?"" _

Munch grabbed three plates from the kitchen cabinets while Olivia took out forks and napkins. Elliot just stood in the doorway watching.

"So what's your name?"

"Huh? Oh, Elliot sir. Elliot Stabler."

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you Elliot. I'm Olivia's uncle, John." He handed Elliot a plate filled with rice, noodles, and steamed dumplings.

"Wow this looks really good!" Elliot and Olivia took a seat at the dining room table while John got a few glasses and filled them with root beer.

"Here you are," he said as he set the drinks on the table.

"Thank you very much sir!" Elliot smiled.

"Please, call me John. Sir is what you should be calling Livy's father!"

Olivia laughed. "Oh yeah, he would get a real kick out of that!" She took a bite of one of the dumplings.

"So where are you from, Elliot?" asked John.

"Chicago. I just moved here a few weeks ago."

"Oh so you're new to town huh? How do you like the Chinese?"

"I LOVE it!" Elliot said before popping another dumpling into his mouth.

For the course of about an hour, Uncle Munch talked about all of his conspiracy theories (leaving Elliot and Olivia laughing so hard the almost choked), Elliot told stories of life back in Chicago, and Olivia filled in Elliot on what kind of school he was getting himself into.

"Basically, we are a TOTAL clique school! You've got your jocks, your stoners, bitchy rich girls, kids that think they are from the ghetto but really aren't, kids that really ARE from the ghetto, preppy girls, nerds and geeks, and then people like me, who don't fit into any group," she explained.

"Oh come on, you've got to fit into at least one group!"

"Umm…nope, none!" She gleamed. She was proud of not being a stereotype.

"Well what about Casey?"

"Well I…I guess she's with me! But she is friends with some of the preppy kids. But mostly we just hang together."

"Oh got it."

"What about Fin?" Munch chimed in.

"What do you think John?"

He chuckled quietly. "Mmm…the ghetto kids?"

"Fuck yeah!" she laughed.

"What about Elliot? Where do you think he fits in?" asked Munch.

"Oh well, I guess…he's with me and Casey for now! Unless of course you don't want that, because I'm sure you'd fit in just fine with the jocks."

Elliot smiled. "No, I like being with you…and Casey. We can have our own group!"

Olivia smiled back while Munch just sat back in his chair and watched his niece flirt. "Perfect!"

* * *

A/N: i will be updating these quickly. R&R


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

After they cleared the dishes and cleaned up the table Uncle Munch got up to leave. "Nice meeting you, Elliot."

Elliot smiled. "Same here."

Munch opened the door and turned to face his niece. "Bye Livy! Tell your father and brother I said hi. And tell Casey the same when you get the chance." He kissed her on the check and was out the door before Olivia could protest about being called 'Livy'.

"So _Livy_," Elliot began to say but was cut off by the pressure of Olivia's fingertips that now lay over his lips.

"No, don't call me that. _Never_ call me that. I hate that name."

Elliot blushed when she didn't take her fingers off of his lips. "Mmhm," he managed to mumble out. Olivia removed her fingers from his lips and turned to sit on the leather couch. "So what should I call you then?" He finally asked as he sat down next to her, scooting close to her side.

She turned and smiled. "Olivia or Liv, your choice. Those are the only names I have and like."

"I like Liv. It's cute."

Her smile widened. "Thank you!" They sat there in silence until Olivia turned her head back to Elliot. "What shall I call you? Elliot is too boring. You need a nickname!"

"I've never had a nickname before. Not even my parents gave me one."

"Wow you're boring."

Elliot stuck out his tongue. "Fine then, give me one!"

Olivia placed her hand under her chin in a thinking manor and began to stroke her imaginary beard. "Hmm…I'm thinking."

"What on earth are you doing?" Elliot questioned as he laughed at her movements.

"Stroking my fake beard, what do you think?"

Elliot's laughter continued. "You're so weird."

"Yeah but you like it!" Elliot smiled and opened his mouth to say something but Olivia spoke first. "I've got it!"

"Got what?"

"Your nickname, stupid!" She playfully punched his shoulder. "El."

"El?" he repeated in the form of a question.

"Yes, El. Don't you like it?"

Elliot smiled. "Yeah I like it."

"Good. But only I can call you that okay? So if anyone else tries, you gotta tell um to stop, kay?"

"Mmm, got it."

Olivia held up her pinky finger. "Promise?"

"Promise," he said as he took her pinky with his own.

Olivia grabbed his hand and stood up, pulling him with her. "Let's go watch some TV. House is on."

"But won't it be a repeat?"

"So? That show is always amazing!" She dragged him up stairs to the guest room and he sat on the bed as she grabbed the clicker off of the small nightstand. She lied down next to him on the bed and rested her back up against the wall. They were scrunched up next to each other, shoulders pressed together. She turned on the TV and switch to channel 5 to watch a House repeat.

_"You want to kiss me don't you?"_ came Dr. Cuddy's voice on the TV. It was the end of a very new episode.

_"I always want to kiss you…"_ House responded and Olivia and Elliot watched as he leaned in and the two TV doctors began to kiss. They already knew what was going to happen. They had both seen this episode last May when it first aired. They both stared at the TV as House and Cuddy made out passionately and began to take each other's clothes off. Then the screen went black and the episode was over.

The two teenagers stared at the screen, both their faces flushed. _That was awkward,_ they both thought. The turned to stare each other in the eyes and then turned their heads back to stare at the TV. It had now switched to a commercial for a number you could call to have phone sex with a hot girl.

_"It's late and I'm ready to have some fun. So call me up baby!"_

Elliot and Olivia turned back to stare at each other and slowly they both began to smile. Their smiles soon turned into laughter.

"Oh my god! That is the funniest shit I've ever seen!" Olivia gasped out between laughs.

"I know right? 'It's late and I'm ready to have some fun!'" Elliot mimicked. They were laughing so hard that tears began to form in both their eyes. Finally as they calmed down, Olivia rested her head against Elliot's shoulder. He placed his arm around her and began to form circles with his thumb on the small of her back.

"Ahh… today was fun wasn't it? I mean, after school of course."

"Yeah it was. I had a great time. Thank you for inviting me over." A shiver ran down Olivia's spine as Elliot continued to move his thumb in a circular pattern.

"Any time. Sorry if my uncle bothered you. He's really weird," Olivia said and she loosened up and fell back into his lap, her face shining from the light on the ceiling above her.

"Don't worry about it. He was pretty cool actually." He reached down to play with her bangs and he brushed up against her cheek as he did so.

Olivia scrunched up her nose. "That tickles," she said.

Elliot gave out a small laugh. "I'm barely touching you!"

"Yeah but it still tickles!" He brushed her face some more, this time purposely tickling her. She began to laugh and squirm in his lap. "Stop it El!"

He didn't stop. Instead he moved down and began to tickle her stomach. She laughed and squirmed even harder. "No way Liv! This is just way too funny!"

"It's only funny for you! Stop it!" she barely made out.

Elliot sighed and moved his hands off her stomach and placed them behind him. "Happy now?"

Olivia pulled herself together and stopped giggling. "Yes, yes I am!" She leaned up but Elliot held her face towards him. "What is it?"

Elliot blushed. _Do it Elliot, just do it._ He stared at her for awhile until she spoke up.

"El?"

"Ah, nothing! Never mind." He let go of her face and she smiled at him awkwardly. "What time is it?" he asked, changing the subject.

"Um…" she glanced over at the cable box to check the time. "9:18"

"I should probably be getting home. I have all of these forms to be signed. And my English teacher gave me a fucking essay to write."

"Holy fuck, about what?"

"Myself. You're supposed to write about some life changing experience. I don't know what I'm going to write about."

"Dude your English teacher must be a real bitch. It's the first day of school!"

"I know! That's what I said!"

"Well then I guess you better get going if you want to go to bed at a reasonable time," Olivia said as she stood up.

"Yeah you're right." He stood up and followed her back downstairs. She opened the door for him and he stood in the vestibule. Before he opened the door to leave he turned back to Olivia to thank her. "Thanks Olivia, I had fun."

"Yeah me too. We should do it again sometime."

"Definitely. Well, I'll see you at school tomorrow. Goodnight," he said and he leaned over and kissed her on the cheek.

"Goodnight," she responded quietly, speechless from the surprise feeling of the kiss. He waved goodbye and walked out the door, down the steps, and down the street until he disappeared from view. Olivia shut the door and leaned against it. She sighed heavily. "Wow," she said. "What a night…"

* * *

A/N: yeah. if i dont get a lot of reviews on this...im not gonna finish it. ever. so review if u like. srsly!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

Slowly Olivia straitened herself upright and walked into the kitchen. She picked up the phone and dialed a number.

"Novak residence, Casey speaking."

"Wow Casey, way to sound like a robot!" exclaimed Olivia.

"Liv?"

"Yes, Liv! Who else would it be at 9:30?"

"Well I don't know I was just making sure! What's up?"

Olivia breathed in heavily. "I---"

"Oh my god! Don't say another word! I know what you did! Elliot came over to your house! You two…you two got it ON didn't you?!" yelled Casey through the phone.

"What?! No!"

"Oh…that's too bad. He's a hottie. I wouldn't mind…" she trailed off.

"Casey Novak you have a very sick mind!"

Casey laughed. "Yeah I know. So…if you didn't _do_ it…then what _did_ you do?"

Olivia sat down in one of the small chairs in the kitchen. "He kissed me."

"WHAT?!" Casey's voice shot through the phone. "NO WAY! Where?"

Olivia blushed. "The cheek." Suddenly nothing could be heard through the other end of the phone. "Casey?" Then, laughter.

"Oh my god Liv you're such a prude! The cheek? Really?! Liv my _grandma_ gives me kisses on the cheek for Christ sake! It's really no big deal!"

"Maybe not to _you_! But to me…you know what Casey you're being a real butt about this!"

Casey giggled. "Okay, okay. I'm sorry Olivia. Would you like to describe the kiss for me?"

Olivia frowned. "Not anymore I don't. You ruined it all for me!"

"Aw I'm sorry sweetie. It just wasn't what I expected you to say, that's all."

"What did you think I was gonna say?"

"Oh I don't know…you brought him up to your room, sat down on the bed as he followed your every move. He scootches closer to you and then suddenly out of no where…BAM!" Olivia jumped at the loud sound of her friend's voice. "He takes your head in his hands and plants a passionate kiss to your lips. Then one thing leads to another…and the next morning you find him next to you, your own body intertwined with his…_naked_."

"Woah woah WOAH!" Olivia stopped her from going any farther, although she had already gone pretty far. "Stop it right there Casey! I don't want to hear any of this!"

Casey pouted. "What? Why not?"

"Because it's GROSS!"

"Is _not_! I met lots of men in Paris who didn't think so!"

"Ew! Casey! Stop it! I don't want to hear about your sex life!" Casey started to laugh but Olivia couldn't hear her. The sound of the front door closing made Olivia jolt in her seat and place the phone on the kitchen table.

"You don't want to hear what about whose sex life?" came a deep voice from behind her.

_Oh shit._ She carefully turned around, covering the speaker of the phone in her hand. _Casey doesn't need to hear this…_ "Hi Daddy."

"Hi sweetheart. Who you talking to?" He walked in and set his briefcase on the couch.

Olivia gulped. "No one."

Her father raised an eyebrow. "Mmmhmm…"

"How was work?" she asked nervously.

"Busy." He kept his eyes on the phone. "I take it you already ate?"

"Yes," she answered simply.

"And your brother?"

"Alexia's. He'll probably come back soon."

Don nodded and Olivia took the chance to stand up, take the phone with her, and start to walk up the stairs. "I'm going to get something to eat. You can tell me about school tomorrow."

"Okay," said Olivia from the stairs.

"Oh and Liv?"

"Yes?"

"Say hi to Casey for me will you?"

Olivia laughed nervously. _Oh fuck! Casey is gonna hate me for this!_ "Sure thing daddio!" And she was gone, up the stairs into her room, leaving a very confused Mr. Cragen standing in the kitchen wondering what _exactly_ his daughter and her best friend talked about on the phone.

* * *

A/N: hey LOOK! ANOTHER CHAPTER!! woooohooo. its really SHORT!! sry. i just thought it was a funny ending and a good place to leave off. Fin is gonna come in the next chapter, home from Alexia's. and ready to talk to daddy cragen about liv and ....ELLIOT! dun dun DUNNN.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

Don Cragen was sitting at the kitchen table, eating the left over Chinese food he figured John had brought over since it was from his favorite take out place. Just as he was diving into his second serving of noodles he heard the vestibule door open. He looked over to the door and waited until the front door opened. He watched his son slowly crawl into the house and begin to quietly walk up the stairs. "You're back kind of late."

Fin stood still on the steps. "Shit," he mumbled.

"Olivia said you were at Alexia's is that right?"

Fin walked back down the steps and into the kitchen to face his father. "Yeah she was sick today so I went over after school to visit her."

"And you didn't call because…?"

Fin looked away from his father's stare. "I forgot?"

Don smirked and then nodded slightly. "Right. You want to sit down and tell me what really happened?"

"No not really." Fin shrugged.

"Fin!"

He lowered his head and took a seat across from his father. "I just forgot ok?"

"Just forgot or didn't want to?" Don questioned.

Fin sat there in silence, going over the pros and cons of each answer. "Both?" he finally decided on.

Don shook his head. "Fiiiin," he prolonged his name.

"What?! It's not like you don't know who she is! So what if I came home a little late for a school night?!"

"And forgot to call," Don added.

"_And_ forgot to call! So what? It's not as bad as what Liv did today!"

And that was that. The topic had changed from his son, to his daughter. Don raised an eyebrow at Fin. "_What_ did Liv do today?"

Fin stole a dumpling off of his father's plate and leaned back. "She met this guy Elliot today. He's new to the school and he's in our math class. Now I couldn't hear everything but I'm pretty sure---"

"Fin, enough. I don't want to hear about this."

"No I'm pretty sure you _do_! Dad…they're pretty close."

"And?"

"And what do you think Liv did after school?"

"She came home?" For a cop Don Cragen was being pretty clueless.

"And who do you think came home with her?" _God you're slow!_

"…NO! MY DAUGHTER DID NOT BRING HOME A BOY!"

Fin sighed. "Yes she did Dad! Elliot came over here after school. Casey said they were gonna go out to eat but I guess John ruined that for them by stopping by or whatever. I assume the food is from him. Thank god too! Dad she shouldn't be hanging around this guy! I mean she barely knows him!"

Don nodded. "I see you point. I'll have to talk to her."

"You mean _we'll_ have to talk to her!"

"Fin since when are you the over protective father?"

Fin laughed. "I'm not. I'm the over protective brother!"

* * *

Back upstairs, Olivia was still on the phone with Casey. "He's gonna kill me when he finds out!"

"How is he gonna find out?"

"Umm I don't know…Fin?!"

"Oh right. God your brother can be a real brat."

"Yeah tell me about it!"

"Wait all he saw was you and Elliot in your car right?"

Olivia thought back to earlier that day. "Yeah…"

"So then how does he know you weren't just dropping him off at home?"

She thought about it for a second. "Good point Casey! Who says he had to be going to my house? I could have simply drove him home, and then came back here!"

"Right! God I'm smart!"

Olivia laughed. "Thank you."

"Oh you're wel--- wait."

"What?" Olivia asked, a little nervous by her friend's tone of voice.

"I think…I think I might have told Fin where you and Elliot were going."

"WHAT?!"

"I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry! After you left I caught up with Fin walking down the street and he asked where you and him were going and I…well…it just slipped out!"

Olivia groaned. "Caseeeey! Why?!"

"I don't know! I wasn't thinking! I'm sorry Liv!"

She lied down on her bed and let out another groan. "It's official then…I'm dead."

"Oh come on! It can't be THAT bad! I'm sure your dad will understand your needs as woman!"

"Casey…do you remember last year when I went out with that guy Teddy?"

"Teddy Gold? Yeah I remember. He was that guy in your science class. He was weird."

"Yes I know but that's not the point!"

"It's not?"

"NO! The point is…do you remember what my dad told me after I came home from the movies with him?"

"Something about… 'Why don't you sit down Olivia? I want to talk to you about something.' And then 'Blah blah blah! Always use protection Olivia! This is serious business! Blah blah blah!' Am I right?"

"…Kind of. Sure."

"So what then? Your father will talk to you about sex and STDs and what not. That's not _too_ bad!"

"Casey…YES IT IS! He always jumps to the worse conclusions and makes everything so awkward that I don't want to date for like…EVER!"

"Oh. And you brought him to your _home_. I can see how he might get the wrong idea about that. Thinking you two are pretty serious if he's already seen your room. Oh my god! Your room! He's totally gonna expect the worse!"

Olivia smacked her forehead. "_Now_ do you see why I'm going to die?"

"Yes. And it's all my fault too! What should I do to make everything better?"

"I don't think there IS anything you can do! Just promise me something?"

"Yes?"

"You'll tell Elliot I'm sorry for dragging him into this mess."

"Um…okay why?"

"Because…after me…he's _next_!"

* * *

A/N: I had time this morning to write. God i am REALLY tiered so if this chapter doesnt make any sense then im REALLY sorry!!! i have to keep looking at the old chapters to see what i wrote info wise. its a butt cheek


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:

Olivia heard a knock at her door. She was trying to sleep, trying to forget this whole Elliot situation. The sounds on her door interrupting her slumber began to grow louder after awhile. "Go away!" she mumbled from her pillow.

"Liv?" her dad said quietly to her. "What are you doing?"

"Sleeping," was all she could make out at the time, still half asleep.

"Can I come in?"

Liv sighed. He was going to even she said no, so why bother? "Mmm," she mumbled.

The door opened slowly and in stepped her father. He walked over to her bed and sat down by her feet, looking at his own. He cleared his throat.

"What do you want?" she said her words muffled by her pillow.

Don just sighed and kept his eyes on the floor.

"Daaad?" Olivia picked up her head and turned to him, looking angry as ever. _Don't just sit there and sigh! Say something!! You woke me up so now spill it!_

Still looking at his feet he managed to make out the words, "I love you."

Olivia raised an eyebrow at her father. "I love you too."

Don finally looked at his daughter and saw her confused look. "I just wanted you to know that. I love you more than anything."

Liv smiled awkwardly. "I know." Don patted her leg through the sheets. "This couldn't wait till tomorrow? I'm really tiered dad; I had a long day today."

Don frowned. 'A long day today' he repeated in his head. Now he _had_ to say something else, something more important than a simple 'I love you'. "What'd you do today again sweetie?"

Olivia now shared her father's same frown. "Fin didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what sweetie?"

"Oh dad come ON! Don't start going into cop mode on me now! I'm sure Fin told you _everything_ already!"

"Maybe he did, maybe he didn't. But what your brother says isn't important. I want to hear it from _you._"

"Dad! It wasn't important anyways!"

"What wasn't important?"

"Dad STOP IT! Enough already! Nothing happened so drop it!"

"I can't 'drop it' unless you tell me the truth Olivia!"

"I AM telling you the truth! Nothing. Happened. All I did was drive him here, we played video games, were about to get something to eat when Uncle Munch interrupted us with takeout so we all ate here, Munch left and Elliot and I watched TV. He left at 9 something! It was no big deal!!" _The kiss on the cheek is best to leave unmentioned._ Olivia though as she let out a long breath. She had spoken so quickly she wasn't even sure of what she was saying.

Don sat still for a moment, soaking in everything she had just said. "How long have you known him Olivia?"

This time she was the one to sit still for a moment, thinking of the best possible way to answer the question. "Um…"

"Um?"

"A day," she whispered.

"And what's our rule Olivia?" Don asked sternly.

She sighed. "I'm not allowed to invite a boy over unless you or Fin know him. But Fin does know him! We all have math together!"

"That doesn't count Olivia! Fin doesn't even know this guys last name, let alone if he's safe or not."

"Safe? Dad he's a 17 year old boy from Chicago, Illinois. He addresses adults with respect, says please and thank you, chews with his mouth closed, and keeps his distance on the couch. He is the _definition_ of safe!" Okay so the last one was a bit of a lie but it couldn't hurt! Suddenly Olivia thought of something that might help make this whole thing go away, at least for the night. "Oh and did I mention his father's a cop?"

Don's eyes lit up. "He is?"

"Yup. That's why they moved here, he got reassigned. Casey asked."

"Hmm…"

Olivia smiled and lay back down in her bed. "Goodnight dad."

Don re focused his eyes to his daughter, who was currently trying to fall back asleep. "This isn't over you know. You still have a lot of explaining to do. So don't think that just because his father happens to be a cop I'm suddenly going to like the boy. I've met lots of cops with horrible sons!"

"I know dad. Can you go now so I can sleep?"

Don smiled and kissed his daughter's forehead. "Night honey bee."

Olivia laughed at the choice of pet name. It was one he hadn't used in awhile. "Night papa bear." She felt her father stand up and a moment later heard her bedroom door close. _That wasn't as bad as I thought!_

Then she remembered the fact that tomorrow during math she would be sitting in front of Elliot, which of course she wouldn't mind. What she _would_ mind was sitting diagonal from her brother. _He's going to murder him_, she thought. _He's going to murder him and no boy will ever want to be so much as 10 feet away from me._ "Ahh fuck!" were the last words she spoke that night. The next morning, she would truly find out just how overprotective her brother could be.

* * *

A/N: im sorry its another short chapter. its 10:00 PM right now and last night i only got 4 hours of sleep so im TOTALLY out of it! like srsly...i thought i was just gonna crash today on Metro. ill update soon! please please PLEASE review!!!!


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13:

"Morning Fin," Olivia greeted her brother in the kitchen as he walked downstairs. She hoped to God he was in a good mood.

"Morning sis."

He sounded like he was, so Olivia continued on. "How's Alexia?"

"She's okay. It was just a cold."

"Is she gonna be at school today?"

"No. Tomorrow though, hopefully."

"Ah, okay," Liv nodded. But it wasn't just "ah, okay". With out Alexia back at school today it meant Fin would be spending his whole day making sure he kept Olivia all to himself.

"Yeah but I don't think I'm going to go to her house after school today. She doesn't want me getting sick."

"So what are you gonna do instead?"

Fin shrugged. "I don't know I was hoping we could hang out. We could see a movie? Or just stay at home."

Olivia immediately picked up on where this was going. _He just wants to make sure he's the one to hang out with me and not anyone else! Bastard's trying to control my life!_ "I might hang out with Casey today."

"We could all hang out together!"

"Yeah…I'll ask." _Pshh. Not!_

Fin smiled, thinking he had her. "Cool."

* * *

Once at school, Fin started paying extra special attention to his sister. The first bell hadn't rung yet and instead of talking with all of his friends he was creeping around Olivia, walking where ever she did up and down the hallways.

"Are you ever going to leave me alone Fin?"

"No."

Olivia sighed. _God he's blunt._ "I think your friends want to talk to you."

Fin shrugged. "They don't matter much."

Olivia let out a laugh. "What? Fin stop acting like I'm the only one here that you know. You're creeping me out!"

"How am I creeping you out? All I'm doing is hanging with you before the bell rings. What's so wrong with that?"

"Nothing it's just very unlike you!"

"It is?"

"Well yeah! You normally run off to go talk to your friends in the morning."

"Well maybe I just wanna hang out with you more? Ever think of that?"

"No not really," she said very seriously.

"What?"

"Oh come on Fin! I'm your sister! Who cares if we're the same age and not actually blood related? I've lived with you for like…half my life! We've never been the type to hang out with each other _that_ much! After school maybe. But at school we kinda just…separate! Which I blame solely on you since you're the one with all the friends!"

"Hey it's not my fault people find me enjoyable!"

Olivia rolled her eyes. She stopped walking as she reached her locker. "Fin, all your friends are gonna be upset that you didn't talk to them this morning. And then they'll ask why you avoided them and you're gonna have to tell them the truth, and I doubt you want to do that."

"What do you mean?"

"Well you know. 'Sorry guys I was busy stalking my sister to make sure no one else could talk to her because I love her _that_ much' doesn't sound like the best excuse to me. In fact it sounds kinda lame." She opened her locker and began putting her books inside, taking out the ones she needed for her next class.

Fin frowned. "When you say it like that it sounds like I have no life."

"Yeah pretty much!"

He smiled. "You're such a bitch, Liv!"

"Mmhm! Now GO! Bother someone else for a change! I'll see you at lunch or something."

"Lunch," Fin nodded. "And this time don't think you can run off like yesterday! I'm coming to _you_ this time!"

Liv grinned. "We'll just see if you can find me!"

"Oliviaaaaa…" He growled.

She giggled and pushed her brother towards a crowed of his friends. "Goodbye Odafin!"

He frowned at hearing his full name and turned around to protest her ever calling him that again in public but it was too late. She must have stopped pushing him and sprinted into a class room or turned the corner or something because everywhere Fin looked he couldn't see one _speck_ of his sister.

* * *

She was hiding out in a physics class. It was empty, minus the few nerdy kids who couldn't get enough of the science environment. She peered her head out of the classroom to make sure it was safe to return. _Fin-less_ she thought. _Perfect!_ She walked back into the hallway to her locker. She re-opened it and began to check herself out in the small magnetic mirror that hang from inside her locker door.

"You look fine," came a voice from behind her.

Olivia stopped messing with her hair and looked in the mirror to see that it was Elliot who was standing behind her. "Thank you," she replied quietly. Elliot smiled and leaned up against the lockers next to hers. "So did you finish that paper for your class?"

"Hmm? Oh yeah, I did. Thank God too! I was afraid that I wouldn't be in the best state to write anything worthy of a good grade. What with me being tiered and all."

"You were tiered at 9:30?"

Elliot's smiled widened which resulted in Olivia's mind to go berserk and he cheeks to flush bright red. It was the sexiest smile she had _ever_ seen. "Yeah I think that Chinese food made me really exhausted. If that makes any sense at all!"

Olivia tried to concentrate on his words and not his amazingly good looks. "Yeah. It could have been the video games too though!"

"Or the phone sex commercial! Yeah, that was probably it!" He laughed and she joined in. _God dammit he's cute!_ "Oh so Olivia, I was wondering what you do at lunch? Like yesterday when I first uh…crashed into you…it was lunch time and you didn't have anything in your hands. Do you just like…not eat lunch or something?"

Olivia smirked. "No, I eat lunch. I was supposed to go to this diner to meet up with Casey and Fin but I forgot."

Elliot nodded. "So…" he paused trying to think of what to say.

"So…?"

"How about today, you wanna go?"

"With you?"

Elliot laughed and said, "Yes with me! Unless of course you don't want to."

Olivia smiled. "Don't worry, I do."

"Cool. I'm taking it you know where it is, right?"

"Yeah…"

"Good cuz I haven't the slightest clue!"

Olivia started to laugh but trailed off when she noticed her brother walking towards them. "Oh Jesus," she said under her breath.

Elliot turned to see who Olivia was looking at and once he saw Fin he sighed. It's not as though he didn't _like_ Fin, it's just he always looked like he wanted to kill him, and Elliot didn't really like the feeling of being hated to death. "He doesn't look too happy." Elliot was right. Fin looked as though he was ready to beat the crap out of Elliot and after, lecture Olivia on the importance of staying away from him.

"Shit he's gonna kill you!"

"WHAT?! What did I do wrong?"

"Nothing! But he doesn't like me talking to you!"

"Why not?"

Olivia sighed. "Because I'm supposedly his innocent little sister who doesn't talk to boys unless I'm telling them to bug off."

Elliot frowned. "So am I in trouble or something?"

Olivia looked down to the floor as she whispered the words, "you can find out for yourself."

* * *

"Olivia," he addressed her sister.

She slowly lifted her head. "I thought I told you to go talk to your friends?"

Fin huffed. "I did! But then I realized that _you_ wouldn't have anyone to talk to."

"Um if you haven't noticed…I _am_ talking to someone right now!" She nodded up towards Elliot who was standing rather close next to her, his hand grazing against her own.

Fin glared at the close contact. "Okay let me rephrase myself; but then I realized that you wouldn't have anyone _important_ to talk to!"

"FIN!" Olivia gasped in disgust. "What the HELL?! You can't just walk up here and start acting like a total ass! Elliot didn't do anything wrong so GO AWAY!"

Fin ignored his sister's remarks and grabbed her wrist. "Come on let's go to my locker."

"Let go of me!" She said as she tried to wriggle free. "I don't wanna go anywhere with you right now!"

Fin stopped tugging but continued to hold her wrist. "Listen to me Olivia! You shouldn't be hanging around someone that you don't even know! For all we know he could be some creep who'll take advantage of you!"

"Um hellooo. I'm _right_ here you know!" Elliot grumbled. His mind had changed. He now _didn't_ like Fin at all.

Fin released Olivia's wrist and used his now free hand to point at Elliot. "Now listen here Stabler! I don't want you talking, looking, or even _thinking_ about my sister, ya hear me?"

Olivia was about to argue but Elliot spoke first. "You can't just go making rules about what I can and can't do! If I want to talk to your sister and hang out with your sister I fucking will! I didn't do anything wrong and I'm certainly not going to take advantage of her so just leave us the fuck alone!" He breathed in heavily. He must have forgotten to while he was yelling.

Fin was speechless. Normally people didn't yell at him unless they were an adult. He stared at the two in front of him and tried to think of something to say. Luckily, his thoughts were interrupted when a girl called his name from behind. "Fin? Fiiiin, turn around!"

Fin turned reluctantly and noticed his girlfriend standing and waving. "Alexia?! I thought you weren't coming to school today!"

Alexia approached Fin and the others. "Yeah well I wasn't but I felt better. Plus I missed you." She leaned in and kissed him on the cheek. "Hi Olivia," she said as she back away from Fin and turned her head.

"Hi."

Alexia could see it in her eyes and hear it in her voice that something was totally wrong. It must have been a girl thing. She looked at her boyfriend and then back at Olivia and something clicked. "Come on Fin, you can walk me to class!"

"What? But I was-"

"No buts let's go!" She smiled and tugged his arm. Seconds later they were gone down the hallway and down the stairs.

"Oh thank GOD!" Olivia almost shouted. Quickly she toned down her voice. "I thought he would _never_ leave! Thank god Alexia came! I'll have to thank her later!" She looked at Elliot. "Alexia is Fin's girlfriend."

"Yeah I got that." Olivia smiled and as she was doing so, Elliot took her hand in his. Her eyes got wide and a blush crept over her cheeks. "Being with you is gonna be hard work you know that right?"

Olivia laughed and squeezed his hand. "Yeah but I'm _so_ worth it!"

Elliot smiled and looked into her deep chocolate brown eyes. "You are."

* * *

A/N: wow that took like...a week! its cuz ive been REALLY busy and at first i didn't know WHAT to write. odly enough, it came to me while i was brushing my teeth one night...ANYWAYS! sorry again that it took so long to update!! this is one of my longer chapters and I had fun :D specially when Liv thinks "pssh...NOT!"

i will update ASAP i SWEAR!!


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Olivia stared into his godly blue eyes. Elliot just stared right back into her gorgeous brown orbs. "I---"

The sound of loud rings filled the hallways and Olivia was cut off.

"Uhg. Class. I'll see you around?"

"Um yeah, sure."

He let go of her hand and grinned. "Lunch right?"

Olivia smiled back. "Right. See you then!" She shut her locker and walked to class, her thoughts set on Elliot, his blue eyes and perfect smile.

* * *

The next few classes passed slowly. _Why can't it just be lunch time already? Jesus Christ I'm fucking hungry!_ she had thought. And then in the back of her head, _hungry for some Stabler meat._ She quickly shook her head after the thought. _God I'm such a creeper._

For the last 2 minutes of her fourth period, Olivia sat at the edge of her seat, ready to escape from the classroom the moment the bell rang. When it did, she was the first one out the door. _Locker, locker, locker, locker…_She raced down the stairs to the second floor. _LOCKER!_ she nearly screamed out loud as she veered the corner of the hallways, dodging other students, and finally made it to her destination. She calmed down as she opened it and placed her books inside, grabbing a small wallet from the top shelf of her locker and placing it in her back pocket of her jeans.

"Hey there beautiful."

Olivia quirked her head to the side and raised up an eyebrow. Elliot stood with his back pressed against the neighboring locker and his hands in his pockets.

"Too much?"

Liv smiled. "Yeah maybe just a bit." She shut her locker and set her hands on her hips. "Okay, ready!"

He laughed. "Lead the way your highness!"

She shook her head. "Still too much El!"

* * *

They entered the diner laughing.

"It's the funniest show EVER!"

"I know right? Who's your favorite character?"

"Butters."

Olivia started to roar with laughter. "Oh my god I LOVE him!" She took a seat and Elliot sat down across from her. "But Cartman is definitely my favorite."

"Why him?"

"Um hellooooo! He's the one that makes everything so ridiculously funny in that show! He's such a jackass! It's awesome!"

Elliot smiled. A girl who loved South Park was a girl worth smiling at.

A waitress came around to their table and introduced herself. "Hi I'm Annie. Can I get you guys anything to drink?"

"Can I have a chocolate milkshake please?" Olivia asked. The waitress nodded and scribbled on her pad.

"I'd like one too please."

The waitress looked up from her paper and smiled. "You sure? They're really big. You might wanna share."

Olivia grinned. She knew exactly where this was going, and had no problem with it. "She's probably right El. Besides, sharing is caring!"

Elliot shrugged. "One chocolate milkshake it is!"

"Okay I'll be right back with that!" she said smiling and walked away.

"You know I'm probably gonna drink it all?" Elliot smiled.

"What the milkshake?"

"Yeah."

Olivia opened her menu. "Not if I drink it all first!"

Elliot laughed and opened his menu to pick out something to eat. "Mmm, burgerrrrr."

"Mmm, salad!"

Elliot set down his menu. "What? We're at a diner that probably makes delicious burgers and you're getting a salad? Liv _I_ could make you a salad!"

She stuck out her tongue. "What are you Lunch Patrol? Seriously Elliot! I'll eat what I want!"

Elliot sighed. "What ever…all I'm saying is a salad is kinda lame…"

"Hey at least I'm not the one who's gonna get fat!"

"One burger's not gonna kill me Liv!"

Just then Annie came back with their milkshake. "You guys ready to order?"

Olivia first glared at Elliot and then turned her head to the waitress. Smiling she said, "Yeah I'm gonna have the Greek salad. Thanks." She turned back to Elliot and grinned wickedly. "HA!"

Elliot just shook his head. "I'll have the cheeseburger, medium rare please."

"Sure thing! Would you like fries with that?"

"You know what I _would_ thank you!"

"All righty then sounds good!" She took their menus and was gone.

Elliot smirked at Olivia. "'HA!' my ass!"

"Pshh whatever man," she said as she took a straw and placed it into the milkshake. She leaned over and took one long sip. "Holy shit this is amazing!" She continued to drink.

Elliot took his own straw and placed it in. "Is it really that good?" Olivia nodded, still slurping away. He then leaned forward himself and began to drink. "Holy---this really is good!"

Olivia smiled, straw still in her mouth. "Told you!" The next thing they knew the milkshake was already half gone. She leaned back into her seat. "Okay, as good as this thing is…no more."

"No more?"

"Nope. We need to save the rest for when our food actually gets here."

"Urgg but it's so good!" Elliot complained.

"I know, I know but we have to restrain ourselves! Here," she said and she placed the shake directly in front of him. "One last sip."

"Fine," he said and he took one last gigantic sip.

Olivia quickly pulled back the milkshake. "Dude, _one_ last sip! Not _five_!"

Elliot began to laugh. "Sorry couldn't help myself."

"Fatty," she mumbled.

"Hey!--- "

"Here we go guys," Annie said as she approached their table. "One cheeseburger, medium rare, and one Greek salad. Enjoy."

"Thank you," they said in unison.

"Mmm this looks so good," Elliot said referring to his burger.

"You're a fatty, fatty, fatty," Olivia sang.

He held his burger in his hands and then stared up at Olivia. "…Scrubs?"

"Hell yeah man!"

"Holy shit I think I love you!"

"…what?" She took her fork out of her mouth.

"What? Oh no! I don't mean like--- oh…no, no, no! Joking, I was joking!" He quickly shoved the burger into his mouth. Talking was doing him trouble.

Olivia kept her eyes on her salad and didn't say a word, just sat there moving her fork around the plate.

Elliot was almost finished with his burger when he noticed she hadn't really eaten anything, just drank the rest of the shake. "You okay?"

"What?" She looked up at him. "Oh, yeah! I'm fine. The milkshake made me full."

"Ah. So you're not gonna eat your salad?" he said as he finished his last bite.

"No."

"Can I…?"

Olivia giggled. "Yeah, go ahead." And she pushed her salad towards him.

Elliot picked up her fork and began to eat. "You know this is good," he said between bites.

Olivia just smiled. It was something about him using her fork, that she had already used, that made her a little uneasy. It wasn't that she was afraid of germ spreading or anything like that; it was just that normally people shared silverware if they were a) related b) best friends or c) in a "more than friends" relationship. She knew a) was out of the question and so now she was stuck between b) and c). _Which do I want? Friends or…more than friends? God he's so cute! How could I just want to stay friends with him?!_

"Hey Liv?"

Olivia snapped back into reality. "Yeah?"

"I'm done, should we get the check?"

She nodded. "Sure."

Elliot asked the waitress for the check and when she brought it over Elliot when up to the cashier to pay. Olivia followed. He opened his wallet and began to shuffle through bills. "Wait…what are you doing?" she asked him.

"Paying?"

"Don't you wanna split the cost?"

Elliot laughed. "It's okay Liv. My treat!"

* * *

Olivia sighed. "Okay if you say so." _Best friends normally split the cost or say "pay me back". This feels kinda like…a date._ Immediately her face turned bright red.

Elliot paid and left the waitress a tip. When he turned around to Olivia, he noticed the red in her cheeks. "Liv you okay?"

She nodded. "Mmhm…" _No I'm not okay! I'm confused! God dammit why couldn't the conversation have started with "This is a date." "Okay." AUHG!!!! Life would be so much easier if people knew these things!"_

"You sure you're okay? Your face is really red."

"Yeah I'm fine El."

"Okay," he said as they walked out of the diner. "Not that you look bad or anything. Cuz you don't. You look nice…really nice," he added.

Olivia raised an eyebrow at him. "Okay…"

_God dammit Elliot what is WRONG with you?! Normally you're good at talking to girls. What the fuck is going on?_ He sighed. He knew the reason. _She's the prettiest girl I've ever seen…plus she loves pretty much all the same stuff I do. I should just tell her I like her and get it over with! Wait…it's only been a day and a half. Is that too early? Oh screw it! I'm telling her!_ "Hey Liv?"

"Yeah?"

"I um…I..."

"You?"

"We have next class together right? So maybe I could walk over to your locker and we could walk to class together?" _Oh wow Elliot! Way to sound like a girl!_

"Yeah okay. Is that all you wanted to ask?"

_Say it Elliot. Just tell her!_ "Uh huh!" _JESUS CHRIST ELLIOT! WHAT THE FUCK?!_

Olivia sighed and they walked back to school. Once inside, Elliot went to his locker and Olivia went to hers. _Well that was fun,_ she thought. _Awkward at parts but…fun. I wonder where Casey is. I need to remember to tell her what happened. I guess after school?...SHIT! FIN! Oh god…he wanted to have lunch with me. Fuckin shit! Math class is going to be hell!_ The bell rang as she shut her locker, notebook in hand, along with a calculator. She looked down the hallway. No Elliot. _Where is he?_ She kept looking. Still no Elliot. _If he makes me wait so long that I'm late to class…_

"Hey Liv! Ready to go?"

Olivia turned around to find Elliot standing there. She looked back to the other end of the hallway. "Isn't it easier to get here from that direction?" She pointed down the hall.

"Yeah, I got lost."

"Ha! Good job!"

They began to walk to class. "Hey I'm new here. Cut me some slack!" He followed Olivia into class where Fin and Casey were both already seated.

Olivia took her seat. "Hey Case, Fin."

Fin grumbled. He was not happy about his sister missing lunch with him for the second day in a row. And her walking into class with Elliot trailing not too far behind made everything worse.

* * *

A/N: ok ok okkkk. im sorry i just kinda...ended it. but i didnt feel like writing anymore for this chapter. i kinda sorta know where the next chapter will go but like srsly...not really. i gotta think about these things first. i really hope u like this chapter :) and i promise there will be more!!!


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

"Hey Liv! Hi Elliot," greeted Casey. "Where did you guys come from?"

Elliot thought about how to answer. Somehow just saying the truth didn't sound like the best idea. So he pretended to play dumb. "Our lockers…?"

"No silly, I mean lunch! Where did you two go?"

"Who says we went to lunch together?" Olivia cut in to ask.

"No one. I just assumed is all. So…you guys didn't eat together?"

"No," Liv answered just a little too quickly.

The teacher walked into class and passed out a small packet to each of the students. "Let's see how much you remember from your past few years, and how much you already know about this semester's course," she said. "I'll be across the hall. If I hear it getting too loud in here you're all in deep shit." The class laughed and began passing back the packets once the teacher left. When Olivia passed a packet back to Elliot she smiled sweetly. It was then that Casey knew something had happened during lunch. She leaned in.

"So, I'm gonna take a wild guess and say…Chipotle?"

"Excuse me?"

"…Okay, not Chipotle. How about…Starbucks?"

"What on _Earth_ are you talking about Casey?"

"Where you and Elliot went to lunch, duh! So come on, tell me!"

"For the last time Casey…we _didn't_ have lunch together!"

Casey shook her head and looked at Elliot. "I can't believe you Elliot! Going out with a liar like Olivia! I would have thought you would date someone who told the truth every now and then!"

Elliot laughed and tried to play it cool. "We aren't dating Casey." _God I wish!_

Olivia started to blush. "We went to the diner Casey, we had lunch, and we came back here. It's not that big of a deal."

"Then how come you lied to me? Hmm?"

"Will you guys shut up? I'm trying to finish this packet before class is over!"

All three teens turned to face Fin, who was hunched over his desk, pencil in one hand and the other clenched in a fist on the desk.

"Jeez what's up your butt?"

"Shove it Casey!" He said sternly, keeping his eyes on his paper.

"Oka------y, I'm gonna go over there and work with Maia. Elliot, Liv, have fun prying the stick out of Fin's ass!" Casey clapped the back of Fin's head and walked across the room.

"Ow. God she can be a real bitch sometimes," Fin mumbled as he rubbed the back of his head. He turned to find Olivia starring at him, a cold look in her eyes. _Shit._

"Odafin…what…the…fuck?" She yelled in a whisper. Fin just sat there, a blank stare on his face and a sore on the back of his head. Maintaining her whisper she continued to yell. "I cannot believe you! Getting mad at me is one thing but getting mad at CASEY?! What is wrong with you? Casey was joking and you have to and tell her to _shove it_? You're being ridiculous and I really haven't the slightest idea as to why!" Actually, that was a lie too. Liv knew _exactly_ what was bothering her brother. I mean first he's at their house, then she skips lunch to have it with him, and now they walk into class with each other, smiling as though they're both God's gift to the world. He was pissed off at Elliot for just…being Elliot, and at Olivia for _liking_ him.

"Oh come on Olivia! You know exactly why I'm mad! You blew me off to go eat lunch with some _creep_!"

"Um hello! I'm right here!" Elliot leaned in. "I'm new to the city. All she was doing was showing me around." _Kind of…_

Fin glared at Elliot. "I'd rather not have my sister hanging around creeps like you, so sorry if I'm a little agitated!"

"FIN! STOP IT!" yelled Olivia, this time a little too loud. Everyone turned to stare at them and instantly Olivia's face flushed red. She was embarrassed. _Humiliated_. Tears began to form in her eyes. "Don't plan on me having lunch with you for a long time Fin," she whispered, holding back tears.

"I----" but it was too late, Olivia was out the door and into the girls bathroom. Casey quickly followed.

* * *

A/N: sorry sorry sorry sorryyy. it's been like...a week and half. maybe even more D: im REALLY sorry. i was at the beach, then i had work. so i haven't had anytime. so sorry!!! anyways, im hoping to write the next chapter either tonight or tomorrow since i already kinda know what to happen. its gonna switch back and forth between casey and olivia and fin and elliot. yup yup. R/R PLEASE


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

The bathroom was three classes down to the left. Casey walked quickly but quietly, careful not to disrupt any other classes. When she approached the door she heard quiet sniffling. "Olivia?" she asked as she slowly opened the door.

The brunette was sitting, knees at chest, against the wall in front of the sinks. She whimpered to show existence, her head resting in her hands.

Casey sat down next to her helpless friend. "Liv sweetie." She wrapped an arm around her shoulder. Olivia's cries only grew louder. "Shh, shh," she cooed. "It'll be all right Liv. I promise!"

"No it won't! My life is ruined!" Olivia sobbed. Casey couldn't help but laugh. Olivia raised her head and glared, her eyes red. "This isn't funny Casey!"

She patted Liv on the back. "Sorry, I know you aren't happy right now it's just…you're gonna be fine Liv!"

"How can you say that after what just happened?!"

"What you mean yelling really loudly and embarrassing yourself in front of the whole class?"

"Thanks for reminding me," she grumbled.

"Oh come on! That's the least of your worries! Remember, your brother hates your boyfriend!"

"Not helping Case!" She paused. "And he's _not_ my boyfriend!"

* * *

Fin slumped back into his seat. "God dammit Olivia," he mumbled.

"What did you just say?"

Fin turned around and spoke sternly. "Nothing."

"Really? Because I'm pretty sure I heard you say something!"

"Oh yeah? Well maybe you should get your hearing checked!"

Elliot didn't want to respond with words. Instead, he wanted to respond with fist. _A good punch to the face ought to shut him up!_

Fin turned away from Elliot. "This is all your fault."

"WHAT? _My_ fault? _MY _fault?! Are you insane? I'm not the one who's being a total jack ass! How is this How is this _my_ fault?"

Fin began thinking. _Shit. How was this his fault. I mean…he hasn't done anything to upset Olivia. That was all me…_ "It just is alright!" He stood up and began to make his way around his desk.

"What kind of an explanation is that?"

Fin ignored him and kept walking.

"Hey! Where the hell are you going?"

"Why would I tell you?" Fin opened the door and shoved passed the teacher who was now reentering the class.

"Mr. Cragen, where do you think you're going?"

"Anywhere but here," answered Fin and he was gone.

Everyone turned to stare at Elliot. _Mother of God…  
_

_

* * *

_A/N:IM SO SORRY ITS SO SHORT!!!! i really am! and i SWEAR I WILL WRITE MORE!!! I PROMSE YOU. I PINKY PROMISE YOU EVEN!!!


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

"So, you wanna go back to class?" Casey nudged her friend in the shoulder.

"No. Do you?"

"Go no! Math sucks!" she laughed.

"Tell me about it!" Almost 20 minutes has past and by now Olivia had stopped crying and her face was no longer beet red.

"So…there is like 5 more minutes til the bell rings. What do you wanna do?"

"There's not much to do in a bathroom, Casey."

"True," she paused and then her face lit up. "Oh I know! You can tell me what you plan on doing about Elliot!"

Olivia raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"Well you obviously like him!"

Olivia blushed.

"So, are you gonna ask him out?"

"After what just happened, I think I'm better off avoiding him."

Casey jumped to her feet and exclaimed, "WHAT?! Are you crazy? You can't avoid him! Then he'll just think you don't like him anymore!"

Olivia shrugged. "Maybe it's better off that way."

Immediately, Casey grabbed Liv's hands and yanked her to her feet. She pushed her in front of the mirror. "Liv, look at yourself! You are beyond gorgeous! The only reason guys aren't totally over you is because you're so shy!" She grabbed Liv's shoulders and flipped her around to face her. "Stop being so god damn shy Olivia! You need to go out there and score some sweet man ass! Preferably Elliot's!"

Olivia was speechless but a few words finally made it out of her mouth. "Sometimes I think you're part guy Case. I mean, what girl says "score some sweet ass"?"

"I do! Now come on, go!"

* * *

Her timing was perfect. Casey pushed Olivia out of the bathroom and back into the hallway just as the bell rang. "Shit Casey out stuff is still in matt class."

"Fuck! Come on we'll just have to run in and get it."

Olivia nodded and the two girls sprinted back to their previous class.

Just as they were about to enter they saw a familiar face leaned up against the wall.

"Elliot!" Casey cheered with delight.

In his hands were both Casey and Olivia's math journals, along with their folders. "Thought you guys might be needing these," he said.

"Thank you so much!" Casey grabbed her stuff. "Ok well I gotta run and make a locker stop and then rush down to the basement for History. Bye Liv, bye Elliot. Thanks again!"

"No problem!" He said and Casey skipped off. Elliot smiled at Olivia, who had kept quiet the whole time. He handed her her things. "By the way, I told the teacher you and Casey went to the nurse's office since you weren't feeling good. The funny thing is she totally bought it!"

Olivia smiled shyly. "Thanks."

"Don't mention it!" Suddenly his voice got serious. "Oh and listen Liv, I'm really sorry about what happened in there. Fin and I were acting like jerks."

She shook her head. "Fin was the one being the jerk, not you. I'm sorry if I embarrassed you."

To Olivia's surprise, Elliot laughed. "Don't worry about it! The kids in our class could care less about all that shit! I wasn't embarrassed."

Olivia smiled. She had realized that the sound his laugh could do that to her.

"I've gotta go. But I'll see you around?"

"Yeah, see you around."

He waved, she smiled, and they soon parted ways.

* * *

A/N: ....ok. it's been what...two weeks? I was at camp for a week but before that....i sadly have no excuse. I'M SO SORRY! I REALLY AM! god...AND THIS IS ANOTHER SHORT CHAPTER! Well..better than nothing right?

...right?


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: HOLY CRAP! I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN LIKE...FOR EVERRRR!! I AM SO FRICKEN SORRY! YOU DO NOT UNDERSTAND HOW SORRY I AM! oh and...since this is already 18 chapters, please try to ignore all the mood swings...i realize that Olivia shouldn't be all up for...well...you know what you just read on and i'll tell you at the end!! READ!

* * *

Chapter 18

It was the end of school, the day was finally over. _Math homework, Spanish homework, science homework…not to mention a history paper due Thursday! GOD! WHAT IS UP WITH MY TEACHERS?!_ Liv thought as she flipped open her phone and walked out of the building. _Two texts and three missed calls; all from Fin. Geeeerate! _She walked over to the car and was about to get in when she thought about the situation. One car. Her and Fin. In one car. _Not gonna happen!_ She took out her phone once more and read over the texts.

"'Look I'm really sorry, blah blah blah…'" she read out loud. "Yeah no one cares, next message! 'Wait for me at the car, I'll drive us home.'" Olivia smirked and texted her brother back. 'I'm taking a cab home, leaving the keys in the spot.' Shutting her phone she began to make her way to the street corner. "Thank god for hidden compartments under cars!" Olivia called a cab and headed home, or so she thought.

* * *

She was maybe only five minutes into her ride when suddenly she caught sight of someone out the window. _Oh my god!_ she thought and quickly told the cab driver to pull over. Olivia paid the fee and hopped out onto the sidewalk.

"Elliot!" she yelled across the street.

* * *

He was on the opposite side of the road, minding his own business, just simply walking home. When he heard his name called, he immediately stopped walking, causing the angry New Yorkers behind him to shuffle pass and mumble swears (of course some yelled them too).

Elliot looked to his right. Tree_._ He turned to his left and between a few rushing cars saw Olivia smiling and waving. At first his face was in an 'O' expression. When he registered what was going on he instantly smiled back, waving as well. He crossed the street over to Olivia. "Hey, what are you doing here?"

"I should ask you the same thing!"

"For your information I'm walking home! But you…you can't walk home. It takes forever!"

"How would you know?"

"I was at your house yesterday, remember?"

"Oh yeah."

Elliot smiled. She seemed to be in a much better mood than before. "So how come you're here?"

"Well I was taking a cab home when I spotted you out the window. So I decided to jump out and say hi. Kind of stupid though…now I have to get another cab."

"Well don't go home just yet! Let's hang out!"

"Sure." _Screw homework, I'll take the cute boy! Hopefully this will be a good way to release all the stress! ...or just cause more…oh well! _"Should we go to your house?"

Elliot thought about the idea. His house…no parents home yet…his room… _Fuck my room! I still have boxes of shit in there!_ "Um you know what, how about we skip my house for today."

"Hmm…okay. Where do you wanna go then?"

"Well there's this great park along the way. We could go there."

Olivia smiled. "Sounds good."

Returning the smile, Elliot led the way down a few blocks to the park.

* * *

A/N again: OK. yeah so sorry if it's not reasonable that olivia would be all "omg yeah let's hang out. im up for that!" only like...less than 3 hours after what happened in math class. then again...elliot did make her smile at the end of last chapter or something like that. (is it sad i don't remember any of this??) WELL. SORRY IF THIS SUCKED. IT'S SO SHORT I KNOW.i only wrote for about 20 minutes last night. then i drew. :) drew me some NCIS :D im very proud.

ANYWAYS... ill try and update ASAP! but no promises!!! i feel as tho olivia and elliot need to open up to each other. and even tho it's only day two...i feel as tho it should happen in the park. did i just ruin the next chapter? no. because i dont no if that stuff will happen. SO THERE.

REVIEWWWWWWW!!


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: holy shit it's been FOR EVER!!! I've been really busy with x rays, MRIs, and tomorrow...I'm getting fluid drained from my foot to see if I have a bone infection. LOVELY I KNOW. anyways...do read :) OH. anddd read EVERYTHING in my other author's note at the bottom!!!! NOW READ.!!!

* * *

Chapter 19

"Oh my god you were right! This park is perfect! Look they even have real swings! None of that new, plastic, totally safe shit!" Olivia ran over to one of the swings and plopped herself down.

Elliot followed, smiling at how childish Liv was acting. "I hate those new swings. Parks aren't supposed to be 100% childproof. You play at a park when you're little in order to test your limits, see how many scrapes and bruises you can get!"

"Exactly! God I can't believe I've never been here before! These swings are fucking amazing!" Olivia said the word 'fucking' rather quiet which made Elliot laugh. "What? There are kids around!"

"You had no problem saying 'shit' a few seconds ago."

Olivia furrowed her brow. "Shut up!" She pushed sideways off the ground with her feet and rammed into Elliot's swing.

He immediately grabbed the chain on her swing to keep him from moving any more than he already had. "Hey! Not cool!"

Olivia began laughing and just as she closed her eyes Elliot pushed himself against her swing, with much great force. Her eyes burst open as she began to rock unsteadily from side to side. Liv let out a shriek and quickly steadied herself. She looked up at Elliot with a frown. "You do realize you're stronger than me, right?"

"Yup," he replied with a smug.

Olivia let out a sigh and then stuck out her hand. "Truce?"

Elliot took her hand in his and gave it a good shake. "Truce."

After that they sat in silence on the swings for a good 5 minutes. Finally Olivia piped up. "Okay, question!"

"Hmm?"

"How long did you live in Chicago before you moved here?"

"I was born there, lived there all my life until now."

"Ah, cool."

"Okay my turn."

Olivia raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"You asked me a question so now I get to ask you one!"

"Okay…what do you wanna know?"

Elliot paused to think. "You _have_ to answer it!"

Liv sighed. "Fine, what's your question?"

"Have you lived in New York all your life?"

Olivia smiled, slowly swinging her legs back and forth. She was proud of her answer. "Mhm! Born and raised here! And not once have I ever gotten sick of it!"

Elliot laughed. "Okay, your turn again."

"Hmm…um…why was your dad reassigned?"

"What? Who told you that?"

"I over heard you tell Casey that your dad's a cop who got reassigned here."

"Oh."

Olivia saw the look in Elliot's eyes. The one that told her she should drop it. "Listen if it's too personal you don't have to tell me."

"No uh…it's okay." Elliot looked straight into Olivia's eyes as he spoke the next few words. "My dad has some anger management issues. He and his partner got in this _huge_ fight and my dad's boss reassigned him here. Said he couldn't have anyone like that working in his precinct."

"Wow. That's a bummer."

"Yeah…okay my turn again!" Suddenly Elliot seemed to be doing much better.

Liv smirked but when Elliot leaned in and his face got serious, hers did too.

"Can it be really personal?"

Olivia gulped. "I- I guess so."

"Why were you adopted?"

Olivia stared at her hands in her lap. "My mom she…passed away," she responded very slowly.

Elliot reached out and laid his hand on her leg. "I'm sorry. How did it happen?"

Olivia gulped. She hated thinking about it. She hated talking about it even more. "She uh, she fell down the stairs." Olivia's eyes were still on her hands but she knew Elliot's eyebrow was raised in confusion. "She was drunk…she was…she was an alcoholic." Those words. She dreaded those words. And yet she had just told a boy who she knew for only 2 days what had happened to her mother.

"Liv I'm really sorry."

A tear formed in the corner of her eye and she wiped it away with the back of her palm. "It's okay."

Elliot moved the hand that lay on her leg and took hold of her hand. She looked up at him and her breath hitched. She wanted to cry. She wanted to cry so badly.

"What about your father?" Elliot almost whispered.

Okay scratch that. Olivia wanted to _bawl_. "Elliot I----" she managed to protest.

"Look Liv, I know I've only known you for two days, but I _really_ want to learn everything about you. And I mean, there's obviously so much. We only have a year. I want to be able to tell you everything, and I want you to be able to do the same. You can trust me Olivia."

There was something in his eyes that made Olivia want to burst into tears and have him hold her tight. Never had she met anyone as honest as Elliot. Never had she met someone who after only two days, wanted to know everything about her. And for a moment there, as she looked up into his beaming blue eyes and repeated his caring words in her head, she did trust him. She trusted him enough to share her darkest secret. "Okay," she whispered and grasped his hand a little bit tighter. "My father…he raped my mother."

Elliot's eyes grew wider, and a deeper shade of blue cast over them.

"I'm the product of that rape." Olivia let go of Elliot's hand and turned away, ashamed. Maybe telling him wasn't such a great idea after all?

Elliot didn't know what to say. I mean, what _could_ he say? "I'm sorry Olivia. I really am. I shouldn't have pushed you into telling me. I'm sorry."

Olivia sniffed and wiped her face with her sleeve. She hadn't even realized she had begun to cry. "It's okay." She wasn't quite sure if that was the truth or not.

Elliot stared at his feet. "It's your turn to ask the questions," he offered.

Olivia shook her head, still facing away from him. "No more questions," she whispered.

Elliot waited a few seconds before speaking again. "Liv?"

"Mmm?" she barely made out.

But Elliot didn't say anything after that. Instead, he stood up off the swing and walked in front of Olivia. She knew he was there because of the shadow he cast over her but wasn't quite sure as to why he was there.

"El---?" she began to form, her eyes closed, tears soaking her face.

Before she could finish, Elliot leaned down and hugged her. It was a bit awkward since she was sitting, but the swings were high enough off the ground that neither were uncomfortable. Slowly, he lifted her up off the swing so that they were both standing. Neither one spoke, they didn't have to. Elliot had his hands wrapped around her petite waist, holding her closely. She moved her arms upwards and placed her hands on his biceps, allowing herself to cradle her head into his neck. Elliot could feel his shirt becoming damper and damper. He thought the hug would make her cry less but maybe he was wrong. Maybe he was making things worse.

"Olivia?" he said softly.

"Hmm?"

He moved his hand and began to stroke her back, eventually ending up at her hair. "Do you wanna go home?"

Olivia buried her head deeper into the nook between Elliot's neck and shoulder. "Mmhm. Soon." She wanted to stay like this for a few more seconds. She felt so close to Elliot, so loved.

After another moment of two, Olivia lifted her head to look at Elliot. She sniffled and then looked to where her face had been. His shirt was completely soaked there.

"Sorry."

Elliot smiled gently. "Don't worry about it. Here, I'll go call you a cab."

Once the cab arrived Olivia stepped in and rolled down the window.

Elliot poked his head through. "I'll see you tomorrow morning, kay?"

"Yeah."

Elliot smiled and turned to walk away when suddenly Olivia called him back. "What is it?" he asked.

"Um…don't tell anyone okay? You're the only friend who knows besides Casey."

"Olivia, I would never tell anyone. I promise."

Olivia smiled. In a way, she was glad she told him. It meant she could now tell him anything and everything. "Thank you Elliot. See you tomorrow."

"Bye Liv," he said and she rolled up the window and was off.

* * *

All the while walking home, Elliot couldn't help but feel happy. He was happy she had told him. Of course, he was upset with himself that he had made her cry. But there was something about the way that he held her that made everything okay. She had fit perfectly against him and feeling her warmth suddenly made everything better for him. He liked to think it made everything better for her too. Somehow, he felt connection of Olivia. And he loved that. He loved her. He loved her? After only 2 days and he was in love? Maybe, possibly, probably. Catholics _did_ fall in love quickly. Now if only he would tell her. At least let her know he _liked_ her! "Tomorrow," he whispered to himself as he entered his house, unpacked boxes still everywhere. "Tomorrow I'll tell her how I feel."

If only things were so simple.

* * *

A/N: But you know high school; nothing is ever simple. Because _drama_ makes it so much more _interesting . _R+R please! I spent a hole hour and a half writing this!! (again sorry it took so long. i've also been drawing. check it out: then search Pyrotechnition and click on that one picture called Sex Crimes. It's a reaaaaallly old piece of work and I swear my other stuff is MUCH better! click on the icon of Gibbs (that grey haired man in the uper left) to see all my work!)

- will try and update soon. I kinda know what's gonna happen. kinda. (it involves a blonde bitch, head cheerleader and total HO! can anyone guess who she is??)


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20:

Wednesday passed agonizingly slow. Olivia had eaten lunch with Casey at the Blimpee, while Elliot went in for lunch to finish an English paper. Then came math, and of course Elliot couldn't say anything to her then! He decided to approach her after school. Of course that didn't work either. She had apparently forgiven Fin and decided to go straight home with him. "Tomorrow!" Elliot sighed.

Unfortunately, Thursday was no different. He had arrived early to school, hoping to spend a little alone time with a certain someone before class started. But sweet little Olivia decided to sleep in and arrive 20 minutes late that day. At lunch, Elliot waited for Liv at her car. He waited 10 minutes there until finally giving up and heading for the Starbucks to grab a cup of coffee and one of those chicken wraps (that incidentally taste like coffee bean.) Then to math; another 45 painful minutes of staring at the back of her head and praying to God he could talk with her after school, alone. No luck. Olivia left for Casey's house directly after school. Elliot ran down the front steps of the building and watched as she slid into the passenger's seat of Casey's jeep. "God dammit!" he cursed under his breath. He left for home and immediately crashed on the couch when he arrived. "Uhhhg…it shouldn't be this complicated!" He ran his hands over his face and into his hair. "Maybe I should just give up," he sighed and sat up, placing his elbows on his knees and propping his hands on his jaw. Oh who was he kidding! He couldn't just forget about Olivia! She was everything to him and it had only been 4 days! "Tomorrow!" he stated angrily. "Tomorrow I will tell her. I will _fucking_ tell her!!!"

But when Friday morning came and Elliot stood leaned up against her locker awaiting Liv's arrival, something _dreadful_ happened.

"Hey there!" Elliot heard from behind him. It didn't _sound_ like Liv… And it sure as hell wasn't!

Elliot turned around to find himself face to face with another girl. She was someone he hadn't seen before. "Hi," he responded, not quite understanding why a complete stranger was talking to him.

"I'm Kathy," she said smiling and she reached out her hand.

"Elliot," he said still extremely confused. He shook her hand anyways.

Kathy bit her lip and tucked her blonde hair behind her ear, trying _way_ too hard. "I know this is kinda weird but I was wondering if you were like, doing anything tonight?"

Elliot looked her up and down, trying to get a good taste for this girl. Blonde hair, blue eyes, way too thin, a pink t-shirt and jean miniskirt, and platform sandals with flowers on the straps. She was pretty, but not gorgeous. Definitely no Olivia. He finally responded, "Not that I know of, why?"

"Well, the first Varsity football game is tonight and I was just wondering if like…you wanted to go or something?" she asked, trying to sound like a complete ditz. Frankly, it was working.

"Uhh…" Elliot started. _Please tell me she's not asking me out!_ he thought.

"I'm on cheerleading and this year we're trying to get more students to go to the games in order to support the team." She began to twirl her hair with her fingers. "The squad decided to start with the new students…and since you're new…" she trailed off, purposely forgetting to mention she was only asking the new _hot_ guys.

Elliot smiled; relieved this wasn't her way of asking him out. "Kathy, right?"

"Mhmm!" she nodded and smiled, closely resembling a mix between a bobble head and a Barbie doll.

"I'll see if I can make it."

Kathy grinned and placed her hands on Elliot's shoulders. "Thank you SO much Elliot!"

Elliot just nodded, a little surprised at the close contact.

Kathy stepped back and waved. "I have to go now, but I'll see you tonight. At 7:00," she added. "Maybe when I'm not cheering we can hang out!"

"Yeah maybe," he agreed without thinking.

"Great! Bye Elliot!" she giggled, winked, and left, practically skipping down the hallways.

Elliot smirked. He could understand why Kathy was a cheerleader. She was _very_ upbeat. He decided that he liked her, despite her slutty appearance and ditsy attitude. She was still very nice and he knew never to judge a book by its cover. Just then the bell rang and Elliot looked around the hallway. "God dammit Olivia…" he grumbled as he turned and headed towards his class. Thankfully he didn't turn around or he would have seen Olivia Cragen's head peeking out from behind a wall. She had in fact, been walking to her locker when suddenly she spotted a blonde girl approach Elliot.

"Kathy…" she had grumbled hatefully. She had then watched from behind the wall as Kathy and Elliot got to know one another. She wasn't upset until she saw Kathy place her hands on his shoulder. _His_ shoulders! She couldn't believe it! What was even more outrageous was that he had _let_ her. He was even _smiling_! Olivia was upset, foolish as it was. She stormed off to her first period, already longing for lunch so she could tell Casey about the horrifying scene she had just witnessed.

_Highschool_.

* * *

A/N: oh wow. its been like a week. this chapter also sucked balls. ill try and update asap. no garantees. im SO busy with surgery monday and school work and AUHG. R&R please! ur comments are always loved :)


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: sry everybody!! i havent uploaded in for EVER. i have been REALLY sleepy since my surgery on monday. anyways i hope u enjoyed this even tho im all drugged up and cant really write to my best abilities. so sorry again!. please read :)

* * *

Chapter 21:

"I mean seriously Casey! Can you even believe the _nerve_ of that girl?!

"Liv sweetie, you need to calm down."

"Calm down? Don't tell me to calm down Novak! I am as calm as I damn well should be right now!" Olivia screamed as she paced around the room.

"Liv you're not making any sense…" Casey sighed from the sidelines of her bed.

Completely ignoring her best friend's words Olivia spun around and stared her friend straight in the eye. "That _bitch_!"

Casey's eyes went wide. "Liv I know you don't like her but---"

"I'm talking about _Elliot_, Case! Kathy…well she's a different story!"

Casey couldn't help but laugh. "Olivia darling, when you told me at lunch that you had "BIG" news and that it was "URGENT" I figured you like…failed a test or something!"

Olivia scoffed. "You just _couldn't_ resist the air quotes now could you?"

Casey smiled sweetly. "Sorry babe, it's just too much fun."

Liv rolled her eyes and sat down next to her on the bed. "It's just…remember when I told you about what happened at the park with Elliot?"

"How could I forget?"

"Well I don't know I guess I just figured that it meant something…"

Casey rested her hand on Olivia's. "And it _did_ mean something! It still _does_!"

"How can you say that when he's flirting with other girls?!"

"Liv, you seriously think Elliot was flirting with a girl like _Kathy_ when he could easily be flirting with _you_?"

Liv shook her head. "I know what I saw Casey!"

"No you don't! All you saw was Kathy introducing herself to a new student who just so happened to be the love of your life! You can't get jealous so easily babe!"

"Okay Casey you are not hearing me! He was SMILING! S-M-I-L-I-N-G! And at Kathy of all people! Why on EARTH would anyone wanna smile at a girl like HER?!"

"I don't know she's so cute and bubbly…it's kinda hard to resist…"

"CASEY! Not helping!" She slumped backwards and fell onto the soft comforter. Casey snickered and followed, lying down beside her. "Do you really think I'm making too big of a deal about this?"

Sighing, Casey responded slowly so that her answer would forever be embedded into Olivia's head. "Yes."

Olivia grumbled but gave up trying to be mad at Elliot. "Fine, okay…I won't be mad at him anymore…"

"Good!"

Olivia bit the inside of her lip and turned towards her friend. "But I'm still pissed off at that skank!"

"Olivia!"

"What? You _know_ all she wants to do is steal my man from under me!"

"Mhm sure Liv, what ever you say…just…take my advice, okay?"

Olivia raised an eyebrow. "Okay…"

Casey leaned in closely as she spoke. "If you don't want any competition…the first thing you have to do is tell Elliot you actually _like_ him…just a suggestion, that's all."

Olivia let out a puff of air. "Good point. Thanks Casey, you always seem to figure everything out."

"That's because I'm always right sweetie," she said modestly.

Olivia let out a booming laugh.

"No I'm totally serious. I'm _always_ right! It's just a gift!" Casey shrugged and tried to hold a straight face but finally cracked. The sound of two giggling girls filled the hallways of Casey's home and somehow, Olivia knew everything would be okay.

Or so she hoped.

* * *

A/N again: CLIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIFF HANGGGERRRR!!! muahahahahaha. im madly in love with cliff hangers :) they allow me to stop writing abruptly! :D funions. ill try and update asap. peace out! AND PLEASE PLEASE PLEASEEEEEE REVIEW!


	22. Chapter 22

A/N: sooooooo :D the wait wasnt SO bad was it?!?!?! well...carry on and READ!!! (please)

Chapter 22:

Olivia walked slowly across the gravel over to the ramp. She rested her hands on the railing and looked down over the surprisingly large group of kids and parents sitting in the stands, though most were standing. _Wow…some of these kids look too young to be in high school. Since when did going to our football games become so popular?_ she thought to herself. She scanned the top of heads and backs of the guys trying to find Elliot. No such luck. "God what am I even doing here?" she wondered out loud.

* * *

Flashback:

"So what do you supposed I do Casey?"

"Call him, duh!"

"And say what?!"

"I don't know…that you're madly in love with him and seeing him with other girls makes you so immensely jealous that it _might_ just be a turn on for you," Casey responded confidently in one breath.

"God you're insane. There is no way in hell I'm saying something like that…_ever_!"

"Fine, fine! It was worth a shot though!" When Olivia only glared at her she sighed and continued. "You really want to know what to do?"

Olivia nodded. "Yes please!"

"Tonight's the football game, right?"

"Right."

"And Kathy's a cheerleader, right?"

"…Right."

"So we can only assume that she was trying to get him to go to the game. Which means if you go to the game…" she trailed off and Olivia finally caught on.

"Then I can find Elliot, tell him how I feel, and totally win him back with my charm and amazing good looks!"

Casey laughed at her for being so modest until she realized Olivia was being completely serious. "Yeah sure Liv…something like that."

End Flashback.

* * *

_Uhg Casey, why do I always listen to you?! This is possibly the worst idea ever!_ She had finally given up on finding him and figured since she already paid three dollars to get into the game, she might as well stay for it.

She took a seat in the first section of bleachers near the top but once the game started, she was forced to stand if she wanted to see what was happening on the field. "The point of bleachers is to _sit_, people! It's not that hard of a concept to grasp!" she mumbled to herself.

Every minute or so, she would look around for Elliot. And every minute or so, she would be more upset.

_God Casey is so stupid! Elliot probably has much better things to do than be at some stupid football game! We always lose anyways!_

She looked at the score bored and her jaw dropped. The score was already 0-21. "Holy SHIT, why do we suck so bad?!" she screamed involuntarily.

She heard laughing and turned around to face a younger boy.

"What? You know it's true! I don't think I've ever been to a game where they've actually won!"

The boy continued to laugh.

"Although…there was this one time…I guess it was three years ago? Maybe four…Yeah that sounds about right!" Olivia smiled inwardly. What she was saying may have been a lie but at least it got the point across that she was a senior and this scrawny little male, who could be no more than a sophomore, stood no chance. "So anyways we actually won the game. Everyone was so surprised we all just assumed the players were taking steroids or something!"

The boy continued to laugh but finally stopped in order to say something. "Maybe we'll win again tonight."

"I doubt it!"

The boy smiled and stepped down to stand next to Olivia. "I'm Matthew."

"Olivia," she said smiling. "What year are you?"

"F-freshman…" he stuttered, embarrassed of his ranking.

Olivia just laughed. "Yeah I figured. But hey it's okay! We've all been there!"

Mathew thanked her by smiling. He was happy to learn that some of the seniors at his new school were nice. "So are you here alone?" he wondered.

"Well…you could say that. You?"

Mathew shrugged. "Yeah I guess. Most of my friends are either in the band or all at Chipotle."

"Chipotle, huh?" Olivia questioned.

"Yeah for some reason they find stuffing their faces with burritos a thrill!" He held up his hands in front of him and wiggled his fingers when he said the word 'thrill' causing Olivia to giggle.

She nodded at her new friend. "I like you Mathew, you're a cool freshman!"

Mathew smiled. "Thank you."

* * *

They stood there watching the game for another 10 minutes until Olivia couldn't take it anymore. "Hey Mathew?"

"Hmm?"

"You wanna help me out?"

"Yeah sure, what is it?"

"Well you see I came to this game in order to meet up with someone, and I can't find him."

"Oh, did you call him?"

She bit the inside of her lip and spoke softly as she said, "yeah see that's the problem…I can't."

"Ahh I get it…this someone's a guy, right?" he smiled, catching on.

Olivia sighed. "Yeah…so will you help me find him?"

Mathew smirked and nodded yes. "Yeah I'll help."

"Ooo good!" She gave him a quick hug. "Thank you so much Mattie!"

Mathew ignored the childish nickname and proceeded to ask Olivia about this mysterious guy she was looking for. "So what's his name?"

"Elliot."

"And what does he look like?"

"He's tall with short brown hair, huge muscles, probably wearing worn out jeans and a sports t-shirt, and he's got these bright blue eyes that just _glow_," she rambled on, the whole time smiling and sighing.

Mathew raised his eyebrow. "O-kay then...let's find Mr. Perfect, shall we?"

Olivia snapped out of her day dream and couldn't help but laugh at the name he had given Elliot. "Let's!"

* * *

A/N continue-ated: abruppppttttt endingggggg :) SORRY. but i feel the need to start a new chapter. dont ask....PLEASE R&R!! ill update ASAP!


	23. Chapter 23

A/N: HOLY MOTHER OF GOD I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN FOR EVER!! I AM SO FREAKING SORRY GUYS! SRSLY. SOOOO SORRY! oh and sorry that um...this chapter is going to kill all ur spirits...hahaha.....READ!

* * *

Chapter 23:

* * *

Mathew and Olivia walked up and down the bleachers, standing on their tiptoes to see if they could spot one Elliot Stabler.

"See him?"

Mathew shook his head. "Nope, sorry."

Olivia threw her hands up in frustration. "AUHG! This is pointless! We're never going to find him! Why are there so many frickin people here?!"

Mathew frowned and shrugged. He didn't know what to say to her.

She slumped down and took a seat on the bleachers, resting her head in her hands. "I give up."

Mathew looked down at her gloomy face and his frown grew deeper. He didn't like seeing anyone sad. And _boy_ did she look sad! "Don't worry Olivia, we'll find him!"

She just grumbled in return, completely hopeless.

Mathew smiled in order to make her feel better. "Here, I'll keep looking! I've never seen him before but I bet I can find him!" he said, hoping his optimism would help her.

Liv looked up at him with wide eyes. "Thank you, Mattie," she whispered as a small smile returned to her face.

"No problem," he said smiling back and continued looking for Elliot.

* * *

It was sheer luck that he spotted him in the crowd. Mathew had walked down a few levels to stand at the bottom of the field by the fence. He decided to take a break from looking for this mysterious man he had never met and instead began to watch the cheerleaders.

After some intense staring at the cute girls in short skirts flipping through the air, he turned around to head back to Olivia. And that's when he heard it.

"Elliot! Hey, Elliot! Come over here!" one of the cheerleaders called out.

Mathew whipped around to look at the cheerleader and then to his side to see who and where this 'Elliot' was. He noticed a tall boy with brown hair walking closer to the cheerleader. He fit Olivia's description and so Mathew figured this guy was definitely the one that Olivia wanted to find. He looked over at Elliot and the cheerleader and even though he knew it was wrong, he eavesdropped.

"Hey, Kathy! You guys are doing really well," he said smiling.

"Thank you! We practiced really hard these past few weeks!" She twirled her hair with her finger and looked down and up shyly. "I'm really glad you came."

Elliot grinned. "Yeah me too. This is really fun."

Kathy looked back to her squad and then quickly back to Elliot. "I have to go now. But after the game maybe we can go out to get a late night snack?" she asked, batting her eyelids.

Elliot nodded slowly and stuttered out, "yeah, sure."

She smiled and leaned in to kiss him on the cheek. It ended as quickly as it started.

Elliot blushed and slowly rubbed his cheek as he watched her skip back to her team.

This whole time, Mathew stood there confused. He didn't know Elliot had a _girlfriend_?! He thought for sure that Elliot would be single since well…Olivia obviously was attracted to him. _This is so strange,_ he thought. _I better go talk to her!

* * *

_

So that's exactly what he did. He galloped his way back up the bleachers, shoving past others in his way. When he got to Olivia, he was pretty much freaking out.

"Olivia! Olivia I-I-I saw him!!! I saw Elliot!"

After hearing his hurried words, she immediately stood up. "What? Are you sure?"

Mathew nodded spastically.

"Oh my god, WHERE?!"

He pointed down to the bottom of the field but before Olivia could go anywhere he grabbed her arm. "You didn't tell me he had a girlfriend!"

Liv raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean? He doesn't."

Mathew squinted and rubbed the back of his neck with his free hand. "Umm…then how come I saw some girl kiss him and make a date with him?"

Olivia's eyes widened and for a moment she stopped breathing. "What?" she finally whispered.

"You, you didn't know?"

Olivia shook her head and fought to hold back tears.

"Maybe he…maybe it wasn't him! Maybe I confused him with someone else!"

Olivia swallowed and freed her arm from his grasp.

"Olivia, wait!"

But it was too late. She was already slowly approaching the spot that Mathew had pointed out, the whole time her mind racing. _Maybe Mathew's right…maybe it wasn't him. I mean for god's sake it's not like my description of Elliot was that vivid!_

But suddenly her semi-positive attitude changed to full on depressed. She stopped dead in her tracks, staring blankly at the boy she loved and the girl she dreadfully hated. _Her_ Elliot Stabler…had just been winked at by the _one_ person she couldn't stand! _Kathy! That bitch! Winking at---_ Her thoughts were again cut off when she noticed that not only did Elliot smile at her, but he winked back too!

And that was it. She couldn't take anymore. Olivia stormed off up the stairs and to the exit, all the while tears streaming down her face. "I am such an idiot," she said to herself. _Thinking that he actually cared for me?! Who was I kidding? Elliot wouldn't be interested in me like that. He probably just thinks of me as one of the guys. But really, did it HAVE to be Kathy? Out of all the girls at our school…he chose to be all lovey dovey with the girl that was not only a bitch, but a two-time cheating whore as well!?_, she screamed in her head.

She let out a puff of air as she settled into her car, not even realizing that she had walked all the way to the parking lot. She rested her head on the steering wheel in an effort of comfort but suddenly jerked back at the sound of the car horn honking. "Dammit…" she cursed. "Dammit, dammit, DAMMIT!" She pounded her fists on the wheel and slammed on the breaks as she rushed home.

Today was _not_ her day!

* * *

A/N continued: :( im sorry guys... i no u prolly hate me and are thining "GOD DAMMIT ROSE! WHY ARE YOU LETTING ELLIOT LIKE KATHY?! WHYYYY?!"

simple answer: drama=more interesting.

hahah. plus...this way u guys stay INTERESTED! am i right or am i right?!?!?! :) ill try and update ASAP. oh and ima end up time skipping for...a little over a month. but dont worry...u'll know! and it will make sense! PLEASE review!


End file.
